


Le Garçon et la Bête (The Boy and the Beast)

by Flox



Category: Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama & Romance, Fairy Tale Retellings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23538883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flox/pseuds/Flox
Summary: In a castle long forgotten there lived a beast, a once prince that was cursed by a wicked sorceress when he refused the hand of her beautiful daughter. To break the curse, the beast would have to not only learn to love another, but to also find another who's heart desired the same as his own. With the enchanted rose the sorceress gave him, the beast had until the last petal fell to find his true love, and free not only himself but his entire kingdom as well. But one thing wore upon his mind; who could ever learn to love a beast?~Inspired by Disney's Beauty and the Beast, both the original and live-action. I make no claims of owning any characters within this work of fanfiction.~
Relationships: Billy Kaplan & Tommy Shepherd, Teddy Altman/Billy Kaplan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	1. The Curse and a Strange Boy

**Author's Note:**

> A retelling of the story "Beauty and the Beast", and my first in what is a planned series of retold fairy tales starring Teddy Altman and Billy Kaplan, along with the rest of the YA and Marvel characters. This is my first work uploaded here on the archives, so I hope you enjoy it!

Once upon a time, in the hidden heart of France, lived a handsome young prince within a beautiful castle. Although he had everything his heart could ever want, the prince was lonely and wished for nothing more than to meet another who shared in his heart's one particular desire. So to ease the ache upon his heart, he filled his castle with the most ornate and exotic objects in hopes of luring happiness into his somber world. Yet, when the thrill of acquiring a new trinket failed to please him, the prince grew bitter and unkind. Even the lavish parties thrown in his honor felt empty and cold despite the exquisite display of the town's best dancers, musicians and jesters performing for the court.

Then one night, a most hideous old woman and her beautiful daughter arrived at the castle seeking shelter from the raging storm outside. As a gift, she offered the prince a single rose, and the promise of her beautiful young daughter's hand in marriage. Repulsed by her horrid appearance, and the offer of the young girl's hand, the prince turned both women away with a coldhearted sneer. But the old woman saw into his heart, and called him out for the monster that she believed him to be before the court, for this prince could never love a woman. As punishment for his sins, the old woman then revealed herself to be a most powerful enchantress, and cast a wicked spell upon the prince and all those who resided in the castle for his dismissal of her beloved daughter's hand, and in the end transforming the prince into a hideous beast.

As days turned into years, the cursed prince and his servants were forgotten by the world, for the enchantress had erased all memory of them from the townspeople. As for the rose; it truly was an enchanted one. If he could find another man with the same desire within his heart as the prince before the last petal fell, he and his kingdom would be restored. But should he fail, he would be doomed to live as a hideous beast for all of time. As the years passed, the prince fell into despair; for who could ever learn to love a beast?

* * *

  
"Bonjour Billy!"

"Morning Monsieur Rogers," the young man smiled shyly up to the handsome Captain perched upon his impressive dappled steed, the older man returning the grin widely as his mount shifted its bulk beneath him.

"Finished that one already?" The blond guard asked as he tipped his chin in the direction of the book tucked neatly under Billy's arm, the bright blue cover familiar to the man from just the other day. Really, the boy's ability to read an entire novel within just a matter of days impressed him. Especially since reading was more of a chore than a pleasure to the Captain of the Guard.

"Oh...yes. I could barely put it down," blushing lightly as he looked down at the book he clutched protectively, Billy grinned sheepishly up at the man who chuckled much like an older brother would at his younger sibling's antics. This tugged harshly at the dark haired boy's heart, but he quickly dispelled the pang away with a forced chuckle of his own.

"Well I hope the next book you choose takes you somewhere amazing, Billy," the Captain smiled broadly once again, tipping his tricorn hat in goodbye, before spurring his horse onward onto other business. Watching the handsome man go, Billy sighed heavily as Captain Rogers vanished down the cobbled streets now brimming with the townsfolk, his heart aching slightly as he turned upon his heel and headed as quickly as he could to the tiny library to return his book before anyone noticed the pining glance he cast after Captain Rogers as the man disappeared out of sight.

Slipping through the door, Billy inhaled the intoxicating scent of drying herbs, leather bindings and aging paper as a happy smile spread across his lips. Looking up at the colored sunlight filtering through the stained glass skylight, the young man felt all his worries and sadness bleed away from his heavy mind, his dark eyes closing momentarily before a shuffling of feet off to his left caught his attention.

"Oh Billy; finished already? My goodness boy, I've never met anyone who could read as quickly as you," looking up from the stack of papers he carried, the older bookkeeper almost glared at him from over the rim of his wire glasses, before a crooked smirk crossed his roguishly handsome features.

"It's not every day you get new books in, Monsieur Strange," Billy replied as he stepped over to see if any new reading material had arrived within the last three days, not the least bit surprised when he found nothing but the same old books. Setting his most recent story down, Billy then searching along the familiar titles stacked neatly on the small shelf the town afforded for a so-called library, until he plucked out a well known, and well loved story in a faded brown leather binding.

"Well damn boy, you could have savored it a little longer! We won't be getting anything new for a while after all," Strange huffed as he shuffled through the papers now spread out upon a table, side eyeing the boy he only pretended to be mildly annoyed at with a fond smirk. Truth be told, Stephen Strange cared for the boy as if he was his own nephew, as he was the only one within the small village to care as much, if not more so, about books as him. Ever since Billy had arrived in town seven years ago with his brother and adoptive father, he had grown upon Strange despite the other villagers chastising Billy for his odd tendencies.

"Savor it? I could barely put it down! It was amazing; I felt as if I was in Constantinople myself!" Billy breathed out wistfully as he clutched his current book to his chest, a far off look in his chocolate eyes before he came back to the present with a start when Strange barked out a rare laugh.

"I do enjoy your enthusiasm, Billy. You are a breath of fresh air in this piss-poor excuse of a town. Don't ever change," Strange smiled genuinely at the young man who returned it brightly, before shooing him away with a flick of his hand. "Now go have a new adventure. Bon voyage!"

"Thank you, Stephen," Billy quipped as he waved the book before departing, the bookkeeper rolling his eyes then chuckling under his breath when he realized what book the boy had chosen once again.

"Such a sweet, queer boy that one," Strange mumbled to himself, before turning back to his paperwork with a now truly annoyed grumble.

* * *

"Where the hell have you been?" Finding himself at the pointy end of a pitchfork, Billy stiffened up for a moment, before his brown eyes met narrowed green ones at the other end of the dirtied tool turned weapon, quickly relaxing with a roll of his eyes upon seeing his brother.

"The library, Tommy. I had to return my book," pushing the fork down and away, Billy slipped past his twin who eyed him coldly, setting his book down upon their porch before picking up a bucket of seed and tossing handfuls to the gathering of chickens now circling his feet.

"It took you an entire hour to return a book? You know you owe me, I had to cover your half of the chores this morning!" Tommy huffed as he returned to spreading fresh straw around the lean-to the motley of farm animals all used, sending icy glares over his shoulder every so often to his darker haired brother who seemed a bit too chipper.

"Well I was talking to Monsieur Strange, and I," Billy started out strong, before dropping his voice to a mumble in hopes Tommy didn't hear the next part, "and I ran into Captain Rogers."

"Seriously? You need to get over this little...infatuation of yours, Billy! What if someone finds out? How will I protect you then?" Tommy tried not to shout as he slammed the pitchfork down into the soil, the four iron prongs penetrating into the earth deeply, causing their horse Phillipe to snort and toss his head when the fork just barely missed cutting into his rear limb.

"Oh Tommy stop it! It's not like that anymore! Yes he is...handsome, but my feelings for him aren't like they used to be. I know it is wrong, and I do not want to bring any humiliation to you or Papa. So I've let it go," Billy sighed as he set the now empty bucket down, moving over to grab a stiff bristled brush, running it over Phillipe's graying fur to sweep the drying mud patches he had rolled in off his shoulders, withers and flanks.

"I pray to God you have. Papa and I love you, and we accept you for who you are...but the others? They'll burn you at the stake, or...worse," Tommy said with a shudder, shaking away the image of his twin burning, hanging from a noose or even beheaded in front of the entire village for something Billy couldn't control.

"I promise," Billy said as he stepped up to place a comforting hand upon Tommy's shoulder, offering up a small, sad smile when green eyes turned to look at him. Forcing a smile in return, Tommy then wrapped his one arm around Billy's neck with lightning speed, his other hand coming up to ruffle the mop of unruly brown hair upon the other boy's head with his knuckles before Billy could escape. "Stop! Tommy!"

"Told you you owed me for skipping out on your chores this morning!" Tommy laughed before letting his brother go, ducking out of the way when Billy attempted to swing at him, before the dark haired boy huffed and tried smoothing his hair back into a more neat state. Opening his mouth to scold his twin, both boys jumped in surprise when the front door of their home slammed open with a resounding thwack, the heavy wood clapping loudly against the cob siding of the house, causing the drafty windows to rattle audibly from the force.

"Boys come quick! I did it! I actually did it!" Came the gleeful shout from their adoptive father, who looked all the part of a crazed man standing in the doorway waving his two sons inside.

"Bloody hell," Tommy muttered as he and Billy headed into their humble abode after their father, both boys waiting with baited breath as one never knew whether they would enter a complete disaster or not. When it came to their Papa, it was usually a disaster.

"Feast your eyes, boys!" Their father beamed as he struck a comical pose of absolute pride beside the contraption now taking up the bulk of their tiny main room. At first glance the boys thought of it as nothing more than an old pot-bellied stove strapped to a wooden cart, but upon further inspection, the boys took note of their best axe attached to a pulley system intricately rigged up to the stove, as well as their only teapot now permanently secured to the iron pot ring on top. And the most ridiculous item mounted to the oddity, was an old armchair sporting a set of wooden pedals off a dismantled bicycle on the front of the worn cloth seat.

"Um...what is this?" Tommy, for once in his lifetime was at a loss for words, only managing to scratch at the back of his neck idly instead, exchanging a glance with his brother before turning towards the older man who was still beaming with excitement and pride at his work.

"Its my greatest invention! With just some steam power, this wondrous machine will making chopping wood that much easier. See? You start a fire within the stove, that heats up the water in the teapot, then you take a seat and pedal until the pulleys activate the axe," their Papa explained with wild gestures of his gloved hands, taking no heed to the confused looks his sons were throwing each other and eventually him.

"So...the fire and water is for what exactly?" Billy asked as he stepped forward to circle the machine, taking note that the pulley system really had no connection to the stove or teapot except for being wrapped around it for security.

"For tea of course," the older man stated matter-of-factly, before throwing a sheet over the contraption and securing the cloth into place. "I'm leaving first thing in the morning for the fair. This will be our ticket, boys. I just know it!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for checking out the first chapter of "Le Garçon et la Bête (The Boy and the Beast)"! Chapter Two should be posted shortly, as I have already finished this entire story and plan to upload it in completion over the next week or two.


	2. The Accursed Castle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter of Le Garçon et la Bête (The Boy and the Beast). I may be able to upload more chapters today, but we will see! Thank you to everyone leaving kudos, I appreciate the support and hope you are enjoying my retelling of Beauty and the Beast YA style!

The following morning, Tommy and Billy found themselves waking right before dawn to their eccentric father's beckoning, rising to help the older man secure his recent invention to the back of their only wagon. Readying Phillipe in his harness that just the evening before Billy polished up as best as he could, the dark haired boy smiled faintly as he patted the beloved animal upon his sturdy neck once he was fully tacked and the wagon hitched. Turning then to his Papa, Billy returned the man's infectious smile after he was settled upon the bench seat, and spun his head around to grin merrily down at his adoptive sons.

"Can I bring you boys something back from the fair?" The man asked as he gathered up Phillipe's reins, gloved hands gripping the leather a bit tight in obvious excitement for his journey ahead.

"Ale," Tommy said casually with a wide grin, earning a roll of eyes from their father.

"I'll bring you the finest, my dear drunkard. And you, Billy? Anything?" The older man asked the younger of the twins, who was deep in thought for a good moment.

"A red rose, the kind Mère always loved," Billy finally requested, the trio falling into a saddened silence as the memory of their dearly departed adoptive mother quieted the previous merriment of the day. Nodding solemnly, the older man leaned down to pat Billy gently atop his near ebon locks lovingly, before sitting upright with a slight sniffle.

"I will bring you the prettiest to set before her mantle. Well boys, I will return in three days. Wish me luck!" And with that their Papa clicked his tongue and snapped the reins gently across Phillipe's rump, urging the horse onward and away from their home. Watching until the man, horse and carriage were out of sight, the twins then turned to look at one another, both of their faces etched with slight worry.

"I really hope he isn't laughed out of the fair with that piece of shit he made," Tommy stated after a moment, voicing the concern both were feeling at the present time.

"Oh come on, Tommy! It wasn't...that bad. There are a lot of strange folks who attend the fair, maybe he will find a buyer. Who knows he may even have bids on it," Billy tried to convince himself more so than his white haired twin, who just raised a brow questioningly at him.

"You read too many fairy tales, my dear brother," Tommy said quietly, earning a chuckle from Billy as they turned away from the cobblestone street to begin their daily chores.

* * *

"Well this doesn't look familiar at all! Did you get us lost, Phillipe? I could have sworn this map said left..." The inventor mumbled to himself as he pulled his horse to a halt, turning the map within his hands in a semi-circle before spinning it around once more. Jerking his head up at the first howl that pierced the darkening eve, the older man getting pitched forward within his seat as Phillipe startled, lurching the cart forward a half-pace, the driver fumbling for a split second before collecting himself enough to yank back on the reins when he found his seating once more, and stared wide-eyed into the forest all around them.

"Easy boy! It was just a w-wolf. Nothing to be scared of!" The man laughed in a higher octave than usual, gathering up the reins and urging Phillipe onward down the strange trail. When the second, third and finally fourth howl sounded out in unison all around them, the man slapped the reins across the spooked horse's back, shouting out for the sturdy cob to quicken the pace through the forest they were currently ambling through.

"Run, Phillipe!" The inventor shouted when the first snarling beast appeared from the treeline to their left, his hands clutching the reins as the grey horse bolted in fear of the fastly approaching canine. Trembling when several more wolves came darting through the forest to join in the pursuit of man and horse, the older man didn't even spare a backwards glance to his machine which rattled and clanged loudly in the cart behind them. Turning to glance back at the wolves hot on their tail, the man swallowed hard as he was forced to make a heartbreaking decision. Rising up and flinging himself onto the back of the galloping equine with surprising ease for his age, the inventor yanked the knife he had securely tucked into the folds of his woolen cloak, reaching down to slash away at the old leather strappings that were used to fasten the cart directly to his horse. Once the right side was cut loose, the man turned to do the same to the left, finally snapping the leather strap in half, and freeing Phillipe of the heavy cart just as one of the wolves managed to leap inside the wagon.

Clinging to the horse which now shot off at a much faster pace, the inventor dared to peer back over his shoulder to the vanishing canines which had fortunately scattered to avoid being run over by the wayward cart, costing them ground and allowing the man and horse to make a hasty escape down the forest trail. Letting out a deep breath, the man turned just in time to pull Phillipe to a sliding halt before crashing into a massive set of wrought iron gates, although he failed to prevent himself from being tossed over the horse's neck and landing with a thud in a thick pile of snow with a groan.

"Snow...in June?" He asked curiously as he rose shakily to his feet, eyes darting towards the woods now a good hundred or more paces behind them. Spotting the flash of the wolves’ fur within the silvery moonlight, the canines now lingered fearfully along the treeline instead of pursuing them further as they had done earlier. Not wanting to take any chances though, the inventor gathered up Phillipe's reins quickly without any further thought of the strange weather at their feet, and led his mount towards the gates to give a testing push to the iron bars. When they swung open with surprising ease, the man and horse trotted into the safety of the snow covered courtyard, the iron obstruction slamming shut once they were fully inside.

Looking up at the castle looming gloomily on the opposite end of the courtyard, the man hesitated for a moment, casting a glance up to Phillipe who was still heaving from his mad dash through the forest. Nodding to himself as he came to his decision, the inventor then led his weary horse along the icy cobbled main path towards the castle, the beckoning lights from within the lowest rooms spurring the man onward through the chilled night. Arriving at the bottom of the broad steps leading into the castle, the older man was momentarily shocked to find a small paddock and lean-to with flickering lamplight to his right, the shelter well stocked with a heap of hay, a bucket of sweetened grain and a freshly filled trough of water for his horse. Leading Phillipe into the corral, the man quickly untacked his tired mount, who gladly trotted over to enjoy the meal laid out before him once he was free of his harness.

Once the leather tack was tucked neatly off to the side of the shelter, and a woolen blanket that was folded and laid out in offering upon a fence rail nearby was secured around Phillipe for warmth, the man then bid his equine friend farewell, and set off up the castle steps to see if the generous host inside would spare him a meal and warm shelter as well. Knocking thricely upon the wooden door before it swung open, the man smiled broadly as he stepped inside, brushing the last of the snow from his cloak as he turned to greet whoever had permitted him entrance.

"Why thank...you..." the inventor trailed off when he found no one, brows knitting together curiously when he realized he stood alone within the grand foyer room, before he shook it off with a soft grunt as he removed his cloak and hung it neatly upon the ornate coat stand set up nearby. Sniffing at the air, the man hummed pleasantly when a delicious aroma wafted towards him, leading him through the foyer and into another grand room just off to his left where he found a wondrous spread laid out upon a grand dining table. Grinning widely, the older man glanced around him to seek out his gracious host, before clearing his throat as he kept himself from descending upon the table of food like a wild beast.

"Hello? I do hope it is alright for me to eat? You see I lost my way to the fair, and my horse and I were nearly attacked by these ravenous wolves. All my belongings, including my invention for the fair, were lost when I had to abandon our cart a while back," the man explained to no one in particular as he settled down at the only place set-up at the table, dishing himself out some of the offerings that were closest to him. Moaning in pleasure as he tucked into the finest meal he had ever had, the inventor fell silent as he ate his fill of meats, cheeses, crusty breads, fruits and even a slice of cream cake without continuing on with his rambling. Reaching out to take a sip of tea which had also been set out for him, the man chuckled a bit when the fine china cup giggled and squirmed when his unshaven scruff tickled its gilded rim.

"I'm sorry, I didn't have time to shave today," the man said before starting, eyes now wide with fright staring down at the little cup which twisted within his fingers, a little face appearing across the cream colored china to blink up at him sweetly.

"It's alright, Monsieur!" The cup chirped in a young sounding boy's voice, earning a shriek from the human who bolted from his chair, having enough sense to set the fine china cup down with shaking hands before he dashed out of the room as if he had seen a ghost. Stumbling out into the foyer, the man snatched his coat from the coat stand so quickly the poor thing spun around a few times and sputtered out an exclamation of surprise which only managed to frighten the already spooked inventor even more. Leaping away from the stand that also was alive, the inventor tumbled out of the massive oak doors when they swung open on their own accord once more, nearly tripping down the stairs as he threw on his cloak and rushed over to Phillipe who snorted and watched his master come racing towards him in surprise. Caring only to throw on his horse's bridle, the man clambered onto Phillipe's back like a man twice his age would, spurring the sturdy mount on to clatter down the cobblestone pathways towards the iron gates they had once entered the accursed castle through.

Within his haste, the man managed to get himself turned around four times before he pulled the bewildered Phillipe to a halt, his aging eyes darting about his surroundings as he searched for the familiar iron gate as they passed by some pergolas, trellises and gazebos covered in various flowers surprisingly still in bloom despite the chill and snow within the air. Scratching at the rough stubble on his chin, the man then happened to glance at an especially large pergola brimming with the most beautiful red roses he had ever seen, which beckoned to him within the silver moonlight. Remembering the simple request from his dear son Billy, the inventor swung down from Phillipe's back and headed over to the flowers, searching for the prettiest one he could spy within the light of the nearly full moon.

"Well I suppose this trip won't be all for naught afterall, eh my dear Phillipe?" Reaching out, the man smiled softly to himself as he wrapped his gloved fingers around the finest red bloom he saw, giving one firm tug and freeing it from the bush that it grew so proudly from. The second the bloom snapped from its stem, a deafening roar from above shattered the calm night, sending Phillipe galloping off with a frightened whinny, and the inventor tumbling backwards in his own panic as the owner of the roar dropped down before the man to loom over him. Casting a shadow over the inventor, the monster rose up to his full impressive height, easily towering over many men at easily two plus meters the older man would have supposed, if he hadn't currently been staring wide eyed and mouth agape in a soundless cry of absolute terror. The creature, no beast, was covered in a thick mass of fur that shimmered a muted green within the moonlight, standing upon powerful haunches that ended in wolflike paws, and wore a crown of two curved, massive horns upon his head like the wildebeests Billy had once shown him from one of Monsieur Strange’s books on the flora and fauna of the African continent. Unable to make out much of anything but the beasts' silhouette, the man then began to swoon as he neared a faint, but was quickly snapped out if when a second growl sounded out from the monster, except this time it formed definitive and clear words.

"Who the hell are you? How dare you try to take one of my roses!" The beast growled hotly, advancing upon the man until his bulk was hovering right over top of the inventor, who trembled with renewed fright and from the icy snow beginning to pierce through his meager clothing which had been appropriately warm for the summer weather the rest of France and for the month of June.

"I-I...I'm Bruce Banner, and I just w-wanted a rose for my s-son. I promised him," the man managed through terrified pants, his wild eyes raking over the beast who had ceased his advance and leaned in closer to catch the man’s stuttered reply. Now that the moonlight was no longer blocked by the hairy creature, Bruce was able to make out a pair of deep blue that were completely out of character to the monster's appearance. They held a longing or perhaps a sadness within them, and resembled the eyes of a man more so than the eyes of a beast. Or at least what the man had always assumed a beast would have anyway, mostly black or perhaps a deep blood-red like some demon’s the local priest was always cautioning them about at Sunday mass. Or even eyes a sickening yellow like the wolves’ who had tried to eat him just an hour earlier.

"Your son wished for a rose?" The monster asked and raised one of his pronounced brows, snapping Bruce out of his idle thoughts of better eye colors for a monstrous beast.

"He's...different. Really he wanted it for his mother. You see my wife passed a few years ago from the plague, and every year around her passing we get a rose and place it upon our mantle in her memory. He isn't actually our son, we adopted him and his twin brother when we found them in-" Bruce rambled on nervously, before shutting up with a gulp when the beast raised his paw to silence him.

"I don't care," the monster growled out, before rising up once more to his impressive height. "Although I am glad you have such fond memories of your sons and wife. It will be a comfort to you as you rot in my dungeon for the rest of your life."

"D-dungeon? Rot? I don't understand!" Bruce yelped when the beast stepped over him, reaching down with a broad paw to snatch him up by the back of his collar, and dragged his helpless form across the snowy ground and back towards the castle. "Stop! Let me go!"

"You tried to steal one of my roses. No one steals from me and gets away with it. You will spend the rest of your miserable life as my prisoner for your thievery," the beast said as he dragged Bruce back into the accursed castle, and down several flights of steps until they arrived at the lowest point. Here the older man could smell the dank of earth, freshly scattered straw and a bitter stench Bruce couldn't quite name at the moment.

Without another word the beast swung the heavy metal door of a cell open with a ringing clang, and tossed the inventor inside as if he was nothing more than a simple sack of flour. Landing in a pile of straw with a groan of pain, Bruce staggered to his feet as the door was slammed behind him once more, and locked with an audible click that resounded in his ears longer than the sound actually occurred. Stumbling over to grasp the cold bars tightly, tears pricked at his eyes as he watched the beast retreating to the stairway leading back into the nicer parts of the castle.

"Wait! Please! My sons," the inventor called desperately after the creature, succumbing to the sobs that tore from his throat when he was given no reply except for the loud clap of the wooden door leading into the dungeon slamming behind the beast.


	3. A Deal is Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three of Le Garçon et la Bête (The Boy and the Beast); Billy finally comes face to face with the fearsome beast.

Scattering the bits of golden dried grain around his feet for the squawking chickens, Billy hummed gently to himself as he let his mind wander back to the story he had just finished. It was his favorite of all time, a fairy tale of old about two lovers who were torn apart by their warring families, yet managed to find one another once again. Sighing wistfully as he glimpsed Captain Rogers riding down the dirt path that ran parallel to their poor excuse of a farm, Billy watched him ride on until the blond vanished among the crowd of villagers within the town's walled confines. Shaking his head, Billy was thankful Tommy had left earlier that morning to go sell some of their extra eggs, crops and baked goods Billy had prepared the night before, for if his twin had caught him staring longingly after the handsome Rogers, he would have been in deep trouble for sure.

Hanging the feed bucket back up on the nail halfway driven into the fence post beside the gate, Billy had just slipped out of the fenced paddock when he was startled to find Phillipe come racing around the side of the house, drenched in sweat and with the wildest eyes the boy had ever seen on an animal. Jumping before the panicked horse without a second thought, Billy grabbed a hold of the reins still draped over his neck, and pulled the equine to a halt with all his might, reaching out a hand to smooth it across the sweaty, heaving neck of Phillipe.

"Whoa boy, whoa! What's wrong, Phillipe? Where is Papa?" Billy asked shakily, dread curling hotly within his gut with the arrival of their horse but not their father. Releasing Phillipe into the paddock to drink and eat after removing his bridle and the unfamiliar woolen blanket strapped to his chest and girth, the dark haired boy then raced inside to gather some necessities and shoving them into his pack. Billy barely even gave much thought about his decision to go after his father, as he quickly sprawled out a note for his brother stating Phillipe had arrived frightened and without Papa, so he was off to find their lost father. Slamming the quill down as he slung his bag across his back, he grabbed his cloak just in case as he ran out the door, tossing the supplies aside as he tacked Phillipe up as efficiently as he could in the time he was allotting himself. Once finished, he fastened his riding cloak securely around his shoulders and tied his pack down to the back of Phillipe's saddle, before mounting the horse and spurring him away from town as quickly as the already tired beast could manage. He didn’t even hesitate a moment to wonder how angry Tommy would be at him for leaving without him, caring only about setting out to find their father before something terrible happened.

* * *

For hours they rode along the path he knew his father would have taken, as it was the same one they took each year to visit their cousins who lived in the neighboring village, the same which happened to be hosting this year's fair. Coming upon the same fork in the road that had stumped his father just the day before and rendered him lost, Billy pulled Phillipe to a halt and allowed the horse a few moment's rest as he dismounted, and began searching both trails for any sign of his father's chosen direction. After a little while longer than desired, Billy happened upon a small patch of muddy ground still pliable from the rains just a few days prior, and aha'ed out loud when he noticed a wagon track with a distinguishing nick missing from the rear left wheel that ensured the boy that that particular track was from their own run down cart. Racing back over to Phillipe, he remounted, and urged the cob horse into a comfortable trot down the path and into the forest that had spelled his father's doom.

"Gosh it's freezing, Phillipe!" Billy exclaimed as they winded their way through the forest, tugging his cloak a bit tighter around his slender frame for warmth as he peered up at the sky beginning to turn a light gold with the slowly setting sun. He couldn't remember ever being this cold in June, but he shook the thought away as just a weird weather spell as they made their way down the beaten dirt path. All thoughts of the weather left him when they rounded a bend in the road, and there off to the side of the trail was their old cart, laying busted beyond repair with his Papa's contraption in a similar state, the majority of it still resting strapped down on the back of the wagon that laid in scattered pieces. Halting Phillipe and leaping from his back, Billy stumbled over with a lump forming in his throat, eyes burning with building tears as he desperately sought out his father, praying to God he was okay and not perished among the wreck as the boy initially feared.

"Papa! Papa are you here?" Billy croaked out through his now spilling tears, circling the cart and searching for any sign of his missing father. Stumbling into the surrounding woods to see if the man had pulled himself to safety beneath the trees, Billy spent a good part of the next half hour scouring all over the meadow and woods for the older man. But when he turned up empty, he wiped at his tear stained cheeks as he moved over to Phillipe who was eyeing him curiously.

"He isn't here, Phillipe. What happened to him? I wish you could tell me," Billy whispered to his horse as he hugged onto the animal's neck, burying his face into the cool silvery hairs of the aging steed before a thought caused him to pull back and look over his shoulder. "Maybe...maybe he went further down the trail! Come on Phillipe!"

Swinging back up into the saddle once more, and ignoring the protest his sore muscles gave at having to straddle the hefty cob horse yet again, Billy nudged Phillipe back into a quickened trot down the trail, his faith in finding his father alive and well restored for now as he began the search along the roadway's side. Every few feet he would call out for his father, not wanting to pass right by the man should he have tucked himself off of the trail for safety from the rapidly approaching night.

Looking up when the forest suddenly grew lighter, the boy realized they were finally making their way out of the woodland and the rising full moon was able to cast its pale glow through the sparse trees. Once they were completely free of the woods, Billy gasped aloud at the sight that rose up before him, for he had studied many maps Monsieur Strange had within his study and library, yet none had made any mention or held any mark of a castle on this side of their humble town. The castle before him was more grand than he had ever seen before, so surely all maps should have had it well marked.

"That's...impossible," the boy breathed as he took in the sight, starting when he realized Phillipe had begun to tremble beneath him as they neared the looming iron gates. "Easy boy, there isn't anything to worry about. Let's go see if Papa had also found the castle and is resting inside."

Urging the horse forward through the gates which hung open just enough for them to slip through was quite the chore, but getting the horse to move even further in was near impossible. So after fighting with the animal, Billy resigned himself to dismounting and leading Phillipe the rest of the way in, thankful to be able to untack and turn the horse into the same paddock his father had done the night before. Shaking his head when Phillipe hunkered within the lean-to, Billy then turned his attention to the massive oak doors leading into the castle, nearly bolting up the snow covered steps before the sight of the pristine snow finally stopped him in his tracks. Looking down at the fluffy white covering, the boy stood with mouth agape for a moment, before he brushed it off when the thought of his father trumped the shock and awe of what usually only fell during the winter months.

Slipping through a small personal door cut out of the one side of the main doors, Billy glanced all around the foyer he stepped into, expecting to find at least one servant to greet him, becoming a bit troubled when he found no one at all. Listening intently to the silence of the castle, the boy nibbled worriedly at his bottom lip, before the glimmer of a candlelight to his right caught his attention. Moving over to the table where a beautiful golden candelabra sat with a trio of candles flickering, Billy hesitated a moment before he snatched the item up, and began his hunt for his father or anyone who could tell him if his Papa actually was here.

"Hello? Please; is there anyone here?” the boy called out at random as he weaved among the empty hallways and dusty furnished rooms, “there has to be someone here to help me!" Billy groaned out after he searched another room without coming across a soul yet again.

"Lower," a faint whisper to his right startled the boy, who spun around towards the source with the candelabra held out and away from himself as a makeshift weapon, his doe eyes wide as he found no one there yet again.

"Who's there?" Billy asked as sternly as he could muster, despite the feeling of fear raising the hairs on the back of his neck. After a few moments of silence, Billy then relaxed with a deep sigh, summing it up to his imagination and want of aid in his quest. Yet, he couldn't deny that he had distinctly heard the word 'lower' mentioned, whether it was imaginary or not, and he decided it wasn't a bad idea to search lower in the castle since the main floor had not yielded any indication of this castle’s master, servants or his father. So he made his way further down the only lit corridor he had found, following the lights flickering along the walls as if they were guiding him toward something. Whether that would be to his demise or finding his Papa he couldn't be certain.

After descending down until he could smell the musky scent of earth and damp, Billy came upon a heavy door at the end of the hallway, one that screamed dungeon to the young boy. Stiffening a bit as he pondered turning back at this point, his fear suddenly dissolved into joy when on the other side of the door came a very familiar hacking cough, one he knew all too well due to his father’s health in recent years becoming poorly during the colder months. Yanking the iron bolt on the door that kept it locked from the outside open, Billy then bolted through the doorway and into the dank row of cells, eyes frantically searching for his father who coughed out once more just a few cells ahead.

"Papa!" Billy called out as he raced down the row, skidding to a halt when he saw movement within one of the iron cages when the candelabra he clutched cast its glow over a pile of rags curled up almost out of sight on a bed made of heaped straw.

"B-Billy? Billy my boy, is that you?" Bruce asked hoarsely as he turned over to peer up at the figure standing before his cell, eyes growing wet with tears when he was greeted with his beloved son's bright smile.

"Yes Papa, it's me! What happened? Why are you locked up like a criminal?" Billy asked as he glanced around him for a set of keys to free his father, trying not to let his building anger show to the older man who coughed and snuffled sickly as he pushed himself up into a seated position.

"I tried to steal you a rose," Bruce sighed sadly, hanging his head momentarily before a coughing fit erupted and shook his entire body.

"Oh Papa you're sick! Who did this to you?" Gritting his teeth as tears threatened to fall, Billy parted his lips to ask another question, but his voice died within his throat when a rumbling growl sounded out from the doorway he had entered through moments before. Gripping the candelabra tightly, Billy trembled as he slowly turned his gaze over his shoulder towards the source of the noise, blood running cold within his veins when he caught sight of the monstrous form taking up the entire doorway.

"How the hell did you get in here?" Boomed the beast, his massive furred bulk storming into the dungeon room, fists clenching at his sides as he prowled closer to the newest intruder. Staring in frightened silence as the beast advanced, Billy didn't know what to say until he felt anger snap within him, for he realized this creature, no this monster, was the one who dared lock his father up like a thief.

"It wasn't hard, this castle isn't exactly locked!" Billy snarled out as he turned to fully face the beast, who stilled in surprise at the sudden boldness of the young boy.

"Excuse me? Who do you think you are?" The creature then snapped hotly when he regained his composure, staying just out of the candlelight so his true form was still cast within shadows except for his fearsome silhouette.

"I am Billy, and this is my father. I have come to take him home, and I demand you release him at once!" Standing his ground as best as he could, Billy ignored the whispered pleading from his father to run, his attention fixed solely on the monster that hovered just out of the lights' reach. After a few tense moments of silence, Billy was shocked to hear the rumbling of a laugh coming out of the beast, that slowly built up until the creature burst out into bellowing laughter.

"Your father is nothing more than a thief! He tried to steal one of my roses. His punishment will be to spend the rest of his life locked away in that cell for his crime," the beast snapped once his laughter subsided, earning a hissed intake of breath from Billy who clutched at the candelabra so tightly his knuckled grew impossibly white from the force.

"My father is a good man, he is no thief! If you should be angry with anyone it should be me; I asked for the rose! I beg you to let him go. He is sick, and needs a doctor!" Resisting the urge to stamp his foot like a petulant child, Billy instead resorted to glaring hotly at the beast lurking in the shadows as if his looks could smite the monster where he stood.

"The punishment for crossing me must be paid. Now leave my castle at once, or you too shall suffer the same fate!" The beast snarled, growing tired of this banter between them.

"Well then if it must be paid...let my father go, and I will take his place," Billy swallowed hard once his offer was laid out upon the table, his chin lifting slightly as he tried his best to appear resolute in his decision before the beast who grew silent in surprise of the boy once more.

"No Billy, don't do this!" Bruce begged as he pushed himself shakily to his feet, stumbling forward to lean heavily against the cold iron bars, and reach out a trembling hand to grip his son's bicep weakly.

"You wish to take his place?" The beast murmured quietly, obviously taken aback by the offer the dark haired boy had laid out. Grumbling a bit in thought, the beast then stood up to his full height as he stalked closer to the humans, finally stepping into the light and allowing Billy and Bruce to get a good look at him for the first time. Resembling a cross between a bear, wolf, lion and other unnamed creatures, the beast invaded his space with a grunt, and Billy forced himself not to draw back when the large head of the monster was suddenly eye level and a breath away from his own.

"Oui," Billy then whispered out and sealed his fate, his father crying out in protest as the beast just snorted a hot breath across Billy's face in acceptance, the force ruffling the boy’s raven bangs across his clammy forehead. Turning then, the monster unlocked the cell door and flung it open with a clang, reaching in to grasp Bruce by the collar, and hauling him out of the iron box. Before Billy could react to the rough treatment of his father, he too was manhandled by the beast, who tossed him nonchalantly inside the open cage, locking it up behind the boy before turning to drag the coughing and sobbing Bruce through the dungeon and towards the door.

"Papa I'll be okay! Papa I promise, I'll find a way out!" Billy called out through the hot tears now staining his cheeks, falling to his knees when the door to the dungeon slammed shut and locked behind the monster, his father's cries continued to haunt him even after they were nothing more than a memory. Covering his face with his hands, Billy knelt upon the cold packed earthen floor until his limbs screamed in agony, and he was forced to wipe his tears and rise up to stretch out his aching muscles that prickled with pinpricks of pain.

"I do have to admit, that was quite foolish of you," the sudden voice that sounded out from below him caused Billy to shriek in surprise, his eyes snapping downward to the candelabra who stretched out the arms that held two of the still burning candles as if they were his hands and not stumps of wax.

"Bloody hell!" Billy yelped before grasping the closest weapon his dank cell offered, bringing the wobbly stool down with a crash over the enchanted candelabra who cried out in surprise as he was suddenly flung across the enclosed area, slamming against the iron bars with a grunt.

"Ouch! What was that for?" The object huffed hotly as he hopped to his feet, turning to glare up at the boy who stood poised to strike him once more with the stool that looked ready to break with a second hit. "Billy wait! I will not hurt you, I swear; I am here to help you!"

"Help me? What...how? Who, no...What the hell are you?" Billy sputtered as he stared down at the candelabra who looked more like a man now that he had come to life, save for the fact that he had a candle sitting atop his head, a candle in place of each of his hands, and he was made of what looked to be pure gold and stood a good two feet tall at most.

"Let me start this over, oui? My name is Clint and yes, I am a candelabra as you can see. Well, I wasn't always a candelabra. I was once a servant here in the castle. We all were. But something happened years ago, and we were all turned into random housewares by a sorceress, yadda yadda yadda...so please; put the chair down, I promise no harm will come to you," the candelabra, or Clint, urged Billy, smiling brightly when the boy finally set his weapon of choice down hesitantly.

"So there are more of you?" Billy asked as he sat down upon the rickety stool which thankfully held his slight weight, rubbing lightly at his throbbing temples as he tried to process the information Clint was giving him.

"Oui! All of us servants in the castle were turned to objects from the spell. But that is all I can tell you, I'm afraid. Ah! Here comes my friend Stark now!" Clint said as he turned when the door to the cells swung open once more, and a finely crafted clock hopped down the steps and shuffled over with an agitated look upon his face, the hour and minute hands serving as a twitching mustache as he stopped before the cell door.

"Clint, what did I tell you?" Stark, the clock, huffed angrily as he folded his arms, the pendulum inside the cavity where his chest would be swinging a bit faster than normal due to his annoyance with the chatty candelabra.

"To always greet our guests with a smile, ha ha!" Clint cracked wisely, earning a snicker from Billy who received a glare of his own from Stark.

"Do not encourage him," the clock sighed, turning his attention back to Clint who grinned deviously at his friend. "Clint, you are to come with me before the master finds you down here with his prisoner."

"Prisoner? Billy here is our guest! He is to be treated with respect," Clint gestured wildly to the boy, who watched the housewares bicker over his current status, eyes filled with curiosity at the animated object that should have only been found in the fairy tales of his beloved books and not real life.

"Master doesn't want us down here bothering the boy, now let's go!" Stark huffed, still holding onto the tiny bit of control he had in the conversation for as long as he could.

"Does it feel good to you to let this poor, innocent boy waste away down here alone? Because it doesn't to me!" Clint said, lacking his usual cheery undertone in his voice. Eyeing his candelabra friend over for a moment when the weight of Clint’s words sunk in, Stark tried to keep himself impassive to the boy’s intended fate, before his compassionate nature took over and the clock sagged in defeat.

"Of course it doesn't. But do we honestly dare go against what the master said?" Stark questioned, watching as Clint slipped through the bars and practically skipped over to fetch the ring of keys hanging up beside the door. "Well I guess we are."

Smiling brightly as he hopped up on top of Stark who protested loudly, Clint ignored his friend's grumblings as he fitted the proper key into the heavy padlock, turning it until it gave an audible click and the lock detached itself. Leaping down, the candelabra swung the door open and motioned Billy to step out, smiling up at the boy as he led him towards the door granting passage to the remainder of the castle. Groaning and rubbing at his ticking mustache, Stark followed the pair despite the worry bubbling up inside him, mentally cursing Clint for always managing to get the pair in trouble with their master. Who he knew would be absolutely livid once it came to light that they had moved Billy out of the dungeon. He had to make sure he made it perfectly clear to the beast that this was all Clint’s doing; he was not going to take the fall for his friend's schemes once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading Chapter 3! I'll be uploading Chapters 4 and 5 later today if nothing changes!


	4. Dinner and a Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter four of Le Garçon et la Bête (The Boy and the Beast); Tommy finally learns what happened to his father and brother, while Billy gets a warning from his new friends.

"Ah, here we are! This will be your room from now on. Please, make yourself at home!" Clint smiled as he led Billy into a lavishly furnished bedchamber, the sight stopping the dark haired boy in his tracks. Turning to slowly take in his surroundings, Billy allowed a small smile to slip across his features, and it grew even more when he noticed the oversized plush bed against the one wall of the room with a large window overlooking the snowy gardens below right beside it. Upon the broad sill was a dark blue plush seat, perfect for snuggling up with a cup of hot tea and a new book.

"Master will be so angry with us," Stark sighed as he kept watch right outside the door, glaring at Clint when the candelabra waved him off with a flick of his wrist.

"Oh! Well hello," came a feminine voice from Billy's left, and the boy turned to stare up at the large mahogany wardrobe that came to life and smiled down at him almost lovingly. At least as lovingly as a wardrobe could with her face that was once simple floral patterning across the reddish wood grain.

"Um...hello," Billy smiled gently back, turning to face the wardrobe that shuffled forward as best as she could to get a better look at her new roommate.

"Wanda, this is Billy. He is our guest for...the time being. I am sure you will be grateful for the company," Clint beamed up at the wardrobe named Wanda, and the raven haired human when the boy shot a glance in his direction.

"Oui! I am very honored to have such a handsome gentleman to serve," the wardrobe said with another smile, this time a motherly one as she tipped the top of her massive bulk forward in an attempted bow to her esteemed guest and newest companion.

"Ah, perfect! Well then we will let you get settled, and fetch you for dinner when it is ready. I'm sure you are famished!" Clint said as he hopped over towards the door, ignoring the look of surprise on Stark's face.

"Yes, I am actually," Billy mumbled as he traced his finger tips over the carvings along the four-poster bed's frame, simply in awe of the large, downy bed that he had heard tales of within his books, never having thought them to be true. Nor did he believe that he would ever be lucky enough to actually sleep within one.

"Wonderful! Au revoir!" And with that the friendly candelabra and his friend Stark left the boy and Wanda alone, Clint darting ahead to throw commands to the other servants now beginning to mill about the castle to set a second place at the table for the young man they were all quickly starting to gossip and whisper about. Once again Clint ignored the harsh protests from Stark who outright pleaded for him not to go against their master's direct orders, however the clock was not surprised when the candelabra refused to listen to him, instead bounding away to ensure this kitchen staff were preparing for their new arrival.

Once the table was set, Clint, followed closely by a brooding Stark, slipped into the connecting kitchen to check on how dinner was coming along, both jumping slightly when the dining room's door slammed open to alert them that their master had arrived. Listening intently with baited breath as they heard the beast stomp over to his usual chair and settle down, the friends had a brief moment of complete silence before a bellowing roar sounded out along with the clang of dishes being thrown angrily against the wall and floor. Thank goodness Clint had the foresight to demand the table be set with dining ware that was not presently an enchanted servant, opting instead for the old porcelain the kingdom had used before the curse. Ducking behind Clint when the door to the kitchen burst open and nearly splintered off its hinges, Stark trembled harshly as Clint stood his ground upon the silver dining cart they had leapt up upon, both peering up at the beast who now loomed over them seething and snarling hotly, canines bared like an enraged dog.

"You are making him dinner?" The beast snapped, his large chest rising and falling sharply as he panted and growled at his servants’ audacity to defy him and his direct orders.

"Calm down, Master! What if he is the one to break the curse? You can't charm him if you keep him unfed and locked away in the dungeon," Clint soothed to his now pacing Lord, Stark hiding his face within his carved hands when the beast turned on them with a loud bark.

"You gave him a bedroom!" Faltering when the penny dropped, Clint chuckled nervously and smiled sheepishly as he rubbed his two candlesticks for hands together as the beast drew so close his hot breath left a foggy film against his polished gold.

"Master, please! This could be your chance. Really he is such a sweet, handsome boy; don't you wish to break the curse and be human again?" Clint sounded much less sure of himself now as he was stared down at by angry blue eyes, a loud breath leaving him when his master finally gave a grunt and turned away to storm over towards the door again.

"Fine," was all he muttered before vanishing into the dining room, the candelabra and clock following him up to the East wing where Billy was staying, hopping along quickly to ensure their master didn’t flub this all up before they could offer their guidance. Using his nose to guide him to the bedchamber the boy was currently residing in, the beast heaved a sigh as he stopped before the door where he could smell Billy just beyond the wooden obstruction, turning to glare at the now smiling pair of housewares that had finally caught up to him. Raising his fist as he turned back to the door after a moment's hesitation, the beast cleared his throat loudly, before banging thricely upon the door, then stopping to listen to the rustling inside and murmured whispers from the boy and Wanda inside.

"Yes?" The boy called out finally, the beast starting a moment at the loveliness of his voice, before he shook the thought away with a snort. Now was not the time to fawn over not only an intruder, but an annoying peasant boy he was stuck with as a prisoner.

"Come down for dinner," he snapped in reply, turning towards the servants who gasped and waved their arms around wildly at the beast’s harsh way of requesting Billy’s attendance.

"Not so harsh, Master! Do not scare him away," Clint whispered, before urging the beast to try again when no reply to his demands came from the human inside the room.

"I mean...will you kindly join me for dinner?" The beast forced out as cheerily as he could, although his anger rose up once more when Billy scoffed loudly from inside the room.

"After you kidnapped and imprisoned my father for no reason, then locked me away and have been nothing but cruel? I'd rather starve than eat with you!" Billy shouted through the locked door, jumping back a bit when the beast roared out so loudly the double doors painted a pale blue and white rattled upon their golden hinges.

"Fine then, go ahead and starve!" The monster bellowed out in reply, before sending a nearby table and candlestick flying down the hallway with a loud bang as he stormed off past Clint and Stark, the pair slinking back away from the beast, who then turned to snarl at them once more. "If he doesn't eat with me, then he doesn't eat at all!"

Growling to himself as he climbed up the steps leading to his own bedchamber, the beast clenched and unclenched his fists as he slammed the doors of his room open, lips curled upwards in a permanent growl as he bared his wolf-like teeth to his reflection while he passed by his shattered large mirror. Reaching the table where the rose from the sorceress sat within its glass domed display, he grunted at the offending red rose as just then another petal began to peel away from the main bud, before he snatched up his enchanted hand mirror and rose it up to gaze at his own reflection within the looking glass.

"Show me the boy," the monster snapped through clenched teeth, eyes softening when the glass shimmered and revealed Billy, who had curled up on the bed, knees drawn tightly to his chest as his shoulders shook from weeping. Beside him the beast could see Wanda trying to comfort him, before the mirror shimmered for a second time, and he was once again staring into his own beastly face. Sighing gently as he laid the mirror down upon the table, the creature then turned to watch as the petal finally broke free of the rose, and floated down to join the pile of wilted and dried petals at the bottom of the cloche.

* * *

  
  


Tumbling from the back of the brown horse the beast had thrown him upon when he was sent away from the castle the evening before, Bruce suddenly found a pair of strong arms wrapping around his shoulders to help support him as he staggered upon hitting the dirt with his numb feet, his tired and bloodshot eyes finding a wide pair of green ones staring at him in fear and shock. Smiling tiredly at his white-haired son, another wheeze shook his entire body as he allowed the eldest twin to help him towards their home without a word. Once he was settled upon his plush chair, a warm woolen blanket tossed around his shivering shoulders and his bare, icy feet plunged into a warm basin of water did Bruce finally speak, bursting into tears once more as the fact Billy was in terrible danger hit him all over again.

"Oh Tommy! He's got him; he has Billy! We need help, we can't fight the beast alone. Call Captain Rogers, the whole guard; anyone you can think of! We must save him," burying his face in his hands as he wept, Tommy rolled back onto his heels as he tried to understand his father's garbled pleas, brows knitted together as he rose to his feet.

"Papa...where is Billy? What happened?" Pressing his hands upon his father's trembling shoulders, Tommy shook him lightly until Bruce looked up at him, his green eyes widening a bit in surprise and worry at the state his father was in.

"Billy came and found me. I was imprisoned for picking a damn rose by a horrible beast. That monster now has Billy locked away in a cell in his castle, and we must go save him!" Bruce managed out between snuffles and hacks, feeling in his limbs beginning to come back with the heat from the water, warmth of a stoked fire and the woolen blanket doing their best to smother out his fever.

"A...beast?" Tommy asked skeptically, eyebrow rising up into his hairline when his father sighed heavily and grasped his son’s hands firmly in his clammy ones.

"Yes. I know it sounds ridiculous, but I am telling the truth! Your brother is in danger; we must save him!" Bruce urged his son to believe his tale, the honesty in his aging eyes enough for Tommy to nod firmly and give his papa's hands a comforting squeeze.

"Okay. I believe you. But first you need something to eat, and a short rest. While you do that I'll borrow a cart and horse from Monsieur Jean, and get us packed for the journey," once their plan was settled, Tommy went about fixing his father a hearty breakfast and some strong coffee to chase away his beginning illness, before setting out to barter for a horse and carriage that would take them to rescuing his dear brother. Wherever that may be.

* * *

  
  


"I bet you are starving!" Clint said as he snuck Billy down to the kitchens as quietly as he could, his usual bright smile stretching across his metallic face when the boy murmured lightly in awe at the kitchen that was alive with housewares barking orders, and preparing their guest a delicious smelling meal. Sitting down upon the chair that shuffled itself over to him, Billy smiled as he patted the wooden armrest in quiet thanks, before yelping a bit in surprise when the chair slid him up to the table that was already set neatly with the finest china plates and silver cutlery. Looking over when the friendly candelabra clambered up onto the table to give a dramatic bow to the young boy, Billy chuckled lightly and tipped his head in a returned bow with a smile. Opening his mouth to speak before he was shut up with a familiar huff of disapproval, Clint and the human turned to find Stark struggling to climb up onto the table as well, the boy reaching out to give him a boost despite the heated looks the clock was giving them both once he was situated.

"Master said," Stark began, before grunting when Clint reached out to heartily thump him across his back, causing the chimes inside his chest cavity to clatter together loudly, ceasing the now bewildered Stark from continuing any further with his tirade.

"Master can't let the poor boy starve! And I know your conscience would not allow it either. Now; let Billy eat in peace!" Throwing a wink Billy's way as a bowl of hearty, steaming stew was set before him by the coat stand butler, Billy smiled thankfully at the group of welcoming housewares before politely digging into his meal when his stomach rumbled.

"Would you care for some entertainment as you dine?" Clint asked after a few moments of silence, Billy raising his eyes up to the candelabra who was beaming brightly while Stark waved his arms wildly in protest from behind Clint's back. Clearing his throat after swallowing his mouthful of beef chunks and sweetened carrots, Billy smiled softly at the candle before shaking his head in a polite refusal.

"No thank you, I've had enough excitement for one day. However; I would appreciate a cup of your strongest tea," the boy requested, jumping a bit in surprise when a silver dining cart was suddenly at his right hand side, a lovely patterned teapot and china cup bouncing happily from the cart onto the table to present themselves to their guest.

"Thought you would never ask! Hi, I'm Natasha and this is my little buddy Cooper," the teapot said in a husky female voice, her smirk friendly as she tipped herself over just enough to pour out a steaming cup of dark liquid into the cup called Cooper, who giggled and beamed brightly up at Billy much like Clint often did.

"Billy, I would like you to meet my friend Natasha and my son, Cooper," waving his hands as he introduced the pair, Billy smiled down at them as he took Cooper up carefully in his hands, bringing the cup up to look him over curiously.

"So...your father is a candelabra, and you are a cup? How did that work out?" Billy asked, looking between Clint and Cooper.

"Well the little rascal was down in the kitchen helping me out when...it happened. We were preparing Master's tea, and I guess that's why we ended up as a set," Natasha answered, looking over to Clint who nodded solemnly.

"We aren't sure why we were turned into what we are now, but we hope one day the curse will be broken and we will all return to our handsome and beautiful selves!" Clint finally said cheerily, brightening the somber mood as quickly as it began. Settling down once again to enjoy his much needed meal, Billy and his new friends chatted idly, mostly about the previous lives of Clint, Stark and Natasha and all that they were able to tell him under the rules of the curse, enjoying each other’s company until the human had had his fill of the delicious meal. Rising from the table, Billy began to go about tending to his dirtied plates, only to be yanked away from the other servants’ dish duty by Clint, Billy sputtering out a thank you to all the servants who had prepared the meal for him at such an hour as he was tugged towards the exit of the kitchen now brimming with flatware setting about cleaning up for the night. He then allowed Clint and Stark to direct him back towards his bedroom to turn in for the night, a yawn hidden as best as it could be behind his one hand.

Looking all around him as they went, Billy began to pinpoint specific features or tapestries along the corridors as they wound their way back towards his designated room, coming to a halt at the top of the grand stairway's landing suddenly. Turning to look up the second shorter flight that rose up and to the left, just like the set that would take you to the East wing on the right hand side, Billy tilted his head curiously for a moment, intrigued by the darkened wing. Taking one step toward the stairs, he was startled to a halt when Clint and Stark both cried out and leapt in front of him, putting their hands up to stop the boy from going any further.

"Non! My dear boy, you can go anywhere in the castle you wish...except the West wing," Clint said when Billy gave him a confused look, his chocolate colored eyes lifting towards the forbidden corridor once more. Turning then to head back up the Eastern hall after a moment's hesitation, Billy made a promise to himself to explore it later after the castle had retired to bed, as something magnetic was calling to him, and he wasn't one to ignore a calling so strong. His lust for exploration and adventure had always been one of his highest drives, causing his brother and adopted father quite the headaches over the years. But for now he would comply with Clint and Stark’s urging to head to bed, making sure they would not see the glint of his plan for some nighttime exploration within his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	5. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter five of Le Garçon et la Bête (The Boy and the Beast); Billy makes his move, the beast gets hurt, and revelations are made.

Later that night, when Wanda was snoring softly back in her usual spot, Billy slipped silently from his bed, sliding on his worn leather shoes and tiptoeing towards the door. Giving one last look back to Wanda who continued to snooze peacefully, Billy then slipped into the hallway, peeking around the inset of the doorway in both directions to ensure no one was coming and would spy him sneaking about. Once he was content that the coast was clear, the boy crept down the silent corridor and back towards the stairs, peeking over the railing and finding no one moving about on the level below. Taking in a deep breath once he found himself standing at the top of the West wing's stairway, Billy peered down the long, cold and eerily darkened hall before him with a knot beginning to form in his throat.

As he made his way down the hall, he stopped before a tattered tapestry that was barely hanging from its iron nail along the crumbling stone wall. Tracing his fingers over the shredded canvas, Billy pushed a flap that hung down from where the beast's claws had obviously yanked it apart some time ago, carefully pushing it up into place. There he found himself looking back at a very handsome blond prince, with beautiful blue eyes and quite the muscular, manly build. Blushing as he found himself attracted to whoever the painting was of, Billy quickly let the flap drop again, spinning upon his heel with a shake of his head at how silly he was being. If Tommy had seen the look within his eyes just then, he wouldn't have lived that down for years.

Finding himself standing before two massive oaken doors once he reached the end of the darkened corridor, the right side door was left hanging open enough for his slight frame to slip through, and Billy couldn’t control himself from peeking inside to find an impressive bedchamber that was in quite a state of destruction. Frowning as he stepped fully in, the boy looked around at the mess of even more shredded and torn paintings, some completely ripped from their gilded frames and tossed aside in a fit of anger. Turning to find a large canopy bed completely unused and properly dressed to the right side of the room, Billy knitted his brows as he scanned to the left, only to find a large and well used nest of tattered silken sheets and other kinds of bedding material placed right near the hearth of a roaring fire.

It was then a red illumination caught the corner of his eye, and he turned to spot a glass cloche set upon a table then at the very back of the room in the center of an open balcony as the source of the magical light. Tilting his head as he found himself stepping over to the strange display as if he was pulled in by the magnetic shimmer, Billy’s eyes widened as he took notice of the beautiful blood red rose floating in the center, the same shimmering light gently illuminating the glass dome that protected it. Biting his lip as he pondered over the strange, and definitely magical flower, Billy then felt his hands reaching out toward the glowing floral, only to cry out in shock and stumbled backwards when the beast suddenly dropped down from the roof of the balcony across from him, snarling angrily as he then leapt in front of the rose as if to protect it from the human’s questing fingertips.

"What are you doing here? You could have damned us all!" The monster roared angrily, towering over the trembling boy who continued to stumble backwards to stay at a safe distance from the enraged creature.

"I wasn't...I didn't touch anything! I swear I meant no harm," Billy stammered out, wincing and covering his ears when the beast only bellowed out an even louder, angry roar.

"Get out of here! Go!" Turning and fleeing as quickly as he could, Billy dared not look back over his shoulder as he raced out of the West wing, and down the stairway towards the door. Ignoring the protesting housewares who had been awoken by the commotion and were heading towards their master's roars, Billy yanked his cloak from the coat stand's outreached hand before throwing it around himself as he forced his way out into the cold night air.

Racing down the snowy steps towards Phillipe who came trotting over to the gate with a shrill whinny at the sight of his favored boy, Billy threw his saddle and bridle on as quickly as he could before leaping up into the saddle once he was tacked up securely. Galloping from the castle grounds, and back through the large iron gates towards the darkened forest, he and Phillipe flew over the snowy ground as they made their escape from the beast and his enchanted castle. Dodging low hanging branches that dipped from the heavy weight of fresh ice from the storm that passed through earlier in the evening, Billy clung to his mount's silken mane as they thundered down the dirt path, heading deeper and deeper into the forest at a maddening pace.

As they broke into the clearing where his father's contraption still lay broken and snow covered, Phillipe skidded to a halt in fright when the first dreadful howl pierced the night air from their left. Seconds later, an entire chorus of howls ignited from among the trees all around them, Billy counting five or possibly six distinct voices before the first large wolf appeared before them straight ahead. Crying out a bit in fright as Phillipe reared upwards, Billy gripped the saddle with his burning thighs as best as he could until his horse landed, the animal spinning round as they both spotted six other canines stepping from the forest line and into the clearing bathed in the moon's icy silver light.

"Phillipe!" Billy yelped when the largest wolf leapt towards them, and the horse lurched out of the predator's path sideways, his seat upon the saddle lost as he went flying from Phillipe's back and landed with a cry of pain on the snowy ground. Forcing himself up as quickly as his throbbing limbs could get him, Billy grabbed a nearby thick branch to wield for protection from the advancing group of canines who weren't currently occupied with the horse that was doing his best at keeping the three after him at bay. Swallowing hard as he readied the blunt object he held, Billy nearly screamed when one of the four wolves jumped up from his crouched position and headed straight towards him, but was intercepted by a massive greenish furred bulk that knocked the gray animal off to the side to collide with the ground and release a yelp of pain.

Gasping out in surprise when Billy found himself staring at the back of the beast, the creature now put himself between the wolves and the boy who startled momentarily at the sudden appearance of the feared creature from the castle at the other end of the woods. For a moment time seemed to stand still, before the next wolf gathered his courage to lunge at the beast, who swiped him aside with a huge paw and sent him tumbling a few paces away as if he was nothing more than a bothersome fly. Backing up and away from the fray, Billy turned to find Phillipe pacing at the far left side of the clearing, the three canines that had been bothering him now joining the others in launching attacks at the roaring beast.

Racing over to grasp Phillipe's reins, Billy put the fight between the animals behind him as he tried to calm his panicked horse, turning to look back when he heard the beast bellow out in pain. Biting his bottom lip when he watched one of the wolves, the largest and most likely the alpha, latch onto the beast's right shoulder, Billy's eyes widened in fear when blood began to drip from the open wound and stain the snowy ground a deep red. Seconds later the beast found his footing and grasped a hold of the attacking alpha wolf, sending the canine soaring through the air to come crashing down with a shrill cry of pain. And just as suddenly as the pack had appeared, they vanished into the forest's safety, the alpha limping behind them without a glance backward as the clearing fell silent once more when the canines gave up their fight with the beast, human and horse. The abrupt cease of the attack was almost as chilling as the initial start of it all.

Turning to face Billy as blood pooled at his clawed feet, the beast's angered blue eyes softened when they locked with Billy's own wide brown ones, a small smile flickered briefly at finding the boy safe, before he crumpled into a heap within the snow cover. Looking up at Phillipe who snorted and trembled within the cold, Billy nearly climbed up onto the horse's back to take leave of the prone figure of the beast, but he found himself rooted in place as he couldn't bear the thought of leaving him in the clearing to die after he had saved him and his horse from the wolves. Stepping lightly over to the downed creature, Billy then sunk to his knees beside him, laying a gentle hand upon the beast's cheek who opened his pained eyes and looked up at the boy in confusion.

"You have to help me. You have to stand," Billy whispered gently, earning a soft sigh and nod from the beast. Groaning as he forced himself up from the ground, the creature leaned as heavily as he dared to against Billy for support, wincing and gasping in pain as each step towards Phillipe tugged harshly at his oozing wounds. He wasn't sure how he managed to climb onto the horse, nor did he remember the trek back to the castle as he swooned in and out of consciousness, but the beast did remember the pain that tore through him when he slid from the horse’s back once they arrived back at his castle. The next thing he remembered was waking up as if from a dream, mind hazy and eyes burning as he found himself tucked in his old bed with a fire crackling merrily in the hearth across the room.

* * *

Tilting his head over to the side of the bed that was dipped with someone's weight, the beast felt a smile unfurl his dried lips when he found Billy seated beside him, bent over a book he had been given for something to do until his patient awoke. Letting his blue eyes roam over the young human for the first time since he had taken him prisoner just a few days ago, the creature let himself admire the way the boy's chocolatey, near black hair curled at the nape of his slender neck, the skin smooth and pale, and the beast wondered momentarily how soft it would feel against his lips before he shook that idea away quickly with a sickened twist of his heart.

"You're awake," Billy said as he turned when he felt the bed tremble with the beast's shake of his broad head, a kind smile in place for the first time within the beast’s presence, and the monster's breath caught within his throat at the sight of it. Clearing his voice to speak once he regained his composure, the beast looked away quickly to stop himself from falling for the human, knowing there was no way Billy would ever return his feelings. Especially after he had kidnapped, tried to starve, nearly attacked and was nothing but cruel to the handsome young man. Besides, he doubted there was another man anywhere in the world who would fancy another male in a romantic way, afterall he was a monstrosity despite the reassurance his faithful servants gave him on the daily.

"Ah yes, well...I supposed it was time I rose," the beast said a bit shakily, toying with the soft silken covers that were tucked across his bare middle. Or as bare as you could be when you were covered from head to toe with dense, mossy fur.

"Well it has been two days since you rescued me," Billy said, the smile in his voice evident.

"Two days?" The beast all but roared in surprise, moving to sit upright much too fast for his dressed wounds, the sharp pain in his shoulder enough to settle him back down against the pillows, his eyes flashing with surprise to find Billy suddenly hovering over him with a warm hand upon his chest.

"Don't you dare! You are still healing, so lay still," the boy chastised, his dark colored eyes narrowed as they swept over the beast to make sure his patient hadn't reopened the wound in his stupidity. Looking up then into wide blue eyes, Billy fell silent when he realized he was halfway laying across the creature, his hand still settled over the beast's thundering heart and their faces so close the breath mingled between them.

"My name is Theodore," the beast found himself saying after they stared at one another in tense silence, a smile spreading across his face when Billy's eyes lit up at the mention of a name. "But you may call me Teddy."

"Teddy...well I'm glad I don't have to keep calling you Beast," Billy said with a tinkling laugh, sitting up away from Teddy’s personal space, yet keeping his hand still in place on the beast’s chest, his fingers idly toying with the surprisingly velvety hair between his broad pectoral muscles.

"Yeah I'm glad you won't be calling me that either," Teddy gruffed out, frowning for a second before chuckling as he tried not to rumble in pleasure from the light petting Billy was giving him.

Looking down at his hand, Billy then realized what he was doing and flushed a rosy color of embarrassment, removing his hand slowly so not to offend Teddy who was obviously enjoying the touch. Or perhaps Billy was just imagining it, he thought as he cleared his throat and slid off the bed to fetch Teddy a glass of water that had been set up upon the side table only an hour earlier by Natasha and Cooper. Climbing back onto the large bed beside Teddy, Billy then carefully helped him to sit up so he could take a much needed drink, the cool liquid soothing his raw and parched throat. Humming lightly in thanks, Teddy then allowed Billy to fluff and resituate the pillows behind his back so he was in a more upright position, allowing him to recline without damaging the healing his shoulder had started over the last two days. Looking over to the book Billy had been reading, Teddy’s one eyebrow arched when the well known cover caught his attention.

"A Midsummer Night's Dream," Teddy said, smirking a bit when Billy turned and looked at him with a matching quirked brow.

"Yes...and?" Billy questioned when Teddy continued to smirk at him, the beast's eyes twinkling with mischief which surprised Billy a great deal. He assumed Teddy only had one mood, and that was tyrant.

"It is a love story," Teddy was obviously fishing, his blue eyes shifting over to eye the human boy who squirmed uncomfortably under the other's gaze, almost fearing his own little secret was sniffed out by the surprisingly perceptive beast.

"And a comedy!" Billy huffed, folding his arms across his chest as he turned halfway, glaring at the beast who's smirk had grown into a full blown grin at this point. Teddy was obviously quite pleased with himself for managing to ruffle the dark haired human's feathers with his teasing.

"True; I prefer Othello myself," looking away from Billy as he couldn't take staring into those dark eyes of his, not wanting his attraction to the boy to be discovered just as much as Billy didn’t want to be discovered to be the sinner he believed himself to be. He could swallow his pride if Billy were to leave once he was healed, but to scare the boy off now with his homosexuality was too much for him to think about.

"Well that has some romance in it," Billy shrugged a bit, not at all surprised the beast had a decent education seeing as he lived in a castle.

"It is a tragedy not a love story!" Teddy laughed, hissing and wincing in pain when his laughter caused his wounds to pull angrily beneath the freshly wrapped bandages.

"Fine, you win. I prefer love stories, and you prefer drama and sadness. Now lay back and rest before you hurt yourself all over again," helping Teddy rearrange the pillows once more, Billy tried to chase the blush on his cheeks away but failed miserably, although if the beast had taken notice of his flustered state, he was kind enough to not say anything. Tucking Teddy back in and moving over to stoke the fire, Billy then slipped from the room to go fetch someone to begin supper once the beast was snoring softly once more upon his downy bed. If you would have told him two days ago he would have been playing nursemaid to his captor, Billy would have laughed himself silly at the notion. Yet now as he entered the dining room to alert the castle servants that their master had finally awoken, Billy realized he was doing exactly that for Teddy. And gladly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	6. Romances and Libraries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter six of Le Garçon et la Bête (The Boy and the Beast); Bruce and Tommy are on the hunt, Billy makes an admission of his preferences, Teddy shows off his library and Captain Rogers joins the search.

"Are you sure we are on the right trail this time, Papa?" Tommy tried not to snarl and keep a level head, his green eyes in slits as they shifted over to Bruce who was turning their map this way and that, trying to remember where the path that led to the castle was.

"Of course we...alright fine, I don't know. It is almost like the castle doesn't want to be found," Bruce murmured more to himself than Tommy, who rolled his eyes and heaved a heavy sigh. It had been two whole days since they left their village in search of Billy, having reached the next town over before his father realized they had gone too far. They ended up staying in a quaint little inn for the night, where Tommy had met the most amazing girl who was quite handy with a bow and arrow. Sadly he was forced to leave her without even a kiss goodbye when Bruce had bolted up from a dead sleep at the crack of dawn, and rushed them out in a panic because he remembered the meaning of their quest; to find and save Billy.

"It's getting dark, Papa. We should either make camp or head back to the inn and try again tomorrow," Tommy said as he looked back at their dwindling supplies, mentally noting each item in the cart and trying to figure out how much longer they could survive out in the woods before having to return to their village to restock.

"We can't abandon Billy now! We have to find him. We have to free him from that cruel beast!" Bruce cried out, causing Tommy to jump at the stress in his voice.

"Well we can't save Billy if we die of frostbite and starvation!" Tommy snapped, turning to glare at Bruce who scratched at his head thoughtfully from his eldest twin’s words of wisdom.

"Or get eaten by wolves," the older man said when a distant howl pierced the air, their pair of sturdy plod ponies whickering nervously and tugging on the reins at the haunting sound.

"Then let's turn back. We will go home and restock our supplies. Maybe we could even get a search party together to help us. Just...leave out the part about the beast, okay?" Tommy looked over at his father who sighed and nodded his head sadly, folding the map up and laying it across his lap almost in defeat.

"Alright. Let's head home."

* * *

"What happens when the last petal falls?" Billy asked as he helped some of the other servants redress Teddy's bed while the beast bathed in his private bath adjacent to his bedchamber, the boy's dark eyes wandering over to the rose floating ominously across the room.

"We become knickknacks," Natasha said, sighing deeply at the thought.

"Or housewares and antiques," Clint replied as well.

"Rubbish. We become rubbish," Stark interjected, causing everyone in the room to fall silent at the gravity of his words.

"And Teddy?" Billy asked as he fluffed the last pillow, glancing over at his three friends who glanced among themselves tensely for a moment.

"Well," Clint began slowly, looking down at his candlestick hands before shrugging and looking back up at the boy. "Master remains a beast. Listen Billy, our fate is not yours to worry about. We have all come to peace with the fact that the curse will likely not be broken. So do not trouble yourself."

"I just wish I could help," Billy said solemnly, before turning when the door to the bedchamber opened, and Teddy strode inside dressed in much finer clothing than the ratty and ragged cloak and trews he had worn when Billy first came to the castle. Turning to eye the group over suspiciously, Teddy rose up to his full impressive height, eyes narrowing into slits as he glanced between them with curiosity written across his brow, their collective nervous silence upon his arrival making him wonder what they all had been speaking of during his absence. He trusted his loyal servants, and friends, would not overstep the confines of the curse, but he knew how tricky Clint and Natasha’s tongues could get with laying the hints on thick. He was subject to that quite a bit himself, especially the way the pair had been whispering to him about Billy possibly being the one to break their enchantment over the last few days.

"Bonjour, Master. We were just telling Billy about your wonderful library, and that you would be happy to show it to him today," Natasha spoke up before Teddy could question their little chitchat, a saucy smile on her porcelain face when the beast raised his bushy eyebrows in surprise, Billy's own practically colliding as he gave the teapot a confused look when she threw him a devious wink.

"The...library? Well, I suppose we could go and find you some better reads than Midsummer Night's Dream, and Romeo and Juliet," Teddy said as he shrugged on his favored overcoat, the one that he hadn't worn for a long time, a smirk toying his lips when Billy scoffed and placed his fisted hands upon his hips. How dare a man of angst and tragedy poke fun at his optimistic and romantic nature, as well as one of his favorite renaissance authors.

"And what could be better than Shakespeare?" Following the beast who chuckled and motioned him along, his curiosity now at full peak when he was led from the West wing, down the grand staircase, and to the right. He hadn't gotten to explore any further than the Eastern and Western wings besides the kitchen and foyer, since the incident in the clearing had kept him busy tending to Teddy, who was healing nicely under his care.

Following the beast into a seemingly simple room with the double doors being impressive but no more grand than the ones leading into the kitchen, Billy gasped out loud which made Teddy turn in surprise when the human boy entered to find a large library, complete with a splendid cathedral ceiling. The arched, stained glass windows bathed the rooms sectioned off with stocked bookcases in a magical array of colorful lights, while the books stunned the boy, as there were more than he could ever have imagined existed stacked neatly on shelves that ran from the floor clear up a good five meters or so along every wall. Turning around to take it all in, Billy's eyes widened and gathered up with tears of amazement, his jaw slack as he took in the most wondrous sight. How he could ever leave this room was beyond him, for this was something straight out of his dreams. Oh if only Monsieur Strange could see this place, he thought.

"It's...wonderful," Billy breathed as he turned back to Teddy, who smiled fondly at him before looking around the library with eyes anew from seeing the utter shock, awe and joy upon the young man’s face. He remembered as a child he had found the library to be quite grand as Billy did just now, but had grown jaded to its splendor as he aged and was forced to tutor within its depths for hours each day. Perhaps with Billy at his side, he could once again find pleasure in getting lost within a tale of knights slaying dragons and rescuing damsels as he did years ago when he was a teen.

"Yes," Teddy said softly, "I suppose it is. Well, if you like it so much...then it is yours."

Starting in surprise, Billy sucked in a deep breath as he stared up into the beast's eyes, blue eyes that had grown kind over the last few days since the attack and two part rescue within the woods, the tears in his own brown pools finally tipping over to slip down his cheeks as joy clutched at his pounding heart. "You...mean that?"

"Of course. After all, I've had my use of this place years ago," Teddy said with a shrug, reaching out to gently swipe away a tear with a large clawed finger, his touch feather light yet still managed to set off a round of fireworks exploding in Billy's head that was already swimming from the beast's offer. Catching the glint within the other man’s big brown eyes, Teddy pursed his lips as he forced himself not to fall deep into those mesmerizing depths. Instead he simply nodded his head to Billy once, before turning to prowl into the large sitting room that was semi-detached from the library by a massive archway to their left, halting a moment in his retreat when the boy spoke up once more.

"Have you really read all these books?" Billy asked incredulously, looking around himself once more at the unimaginable mass of novels stacked along the walls, and along the aisles of shelves.

"Not all of them. Some of them are in Greek," Teddy said coyly over his shoulder, smirking to himself as he then continued on to settle down in his favorite plush armchair with a pipe one of the servants quickly supplied him. He took up a book that had been left sitting upon the side table, one he had tried getting into months before his world had been turned upside down by the arrival of Billy's father, and eventually the boy himself.

Laughing lightly to himself, both out of amusement of Teddy's joke and his sudden ownership of his dream library, Billy then stepped over to the set of volumes nearest him that had caught his attention the moment he had come in. Selecting a title he had never heard before, he ran his fingertips across the purple, black and golden leather covering, tracing the embossed letters in wonder with his fingertips. Toting his selected read into the same sitting room Teddy was currently in, Billy smiled at him as he took his seat directly across from the beast who looked up at him curiously, an eyebrow raised as Billy curled up in the oversized chair nearest him before quickly parting the book’s cover to hungrily devour the tale he would find within.

"Another love story. You are hopeless," Teddy chuckled as he turned his gaze back down to his own book after catching the title of Billy’s choice, puffing at the sweet tobacco in his pipe and blowing out perfect smoke rings that wafted up above their heads before fading away within the color saturated sunlight.

"I didn't know it was a love story! And fine, I'm a romantic. Does that bother you?" Peeking up at Teddy just as the beast did the same, their eyes locked momentarily before Billy ducked his face which was now painted with a slight blush as he tried to hide behind his book.

"No," Teddy finally drawled after some time, Billy looking back up to him when the beast finally spoke, "unless you are planning to run away with one of my servant girls and try to break her free of the curse."

"I'm not attracted to..." Billy began before his eyes widened, quickly hiding his head behind the thankfully larger book as his cheeks burned extra hot with the deepest flush he could ever remember wearing. How stupid could he be, he chastised himself, Tommy’s words of caution to never reveal his secret for fear of retaliation and harm brought to him for his darkest sin screaming within his mind, before nervously looking up when Teddy cleared his throat gruffly to direct Billy’s attention back to his unreadable face.

"You aren't attracted to women?" The beast asked in a strained voice, his blue eyes almost impossible to read as they searched the boy’s pale face. Swallowing hard and shaking his head slowly, Billy then averted his gaze as he closed the book, placing it in his lap as he took in a deep breath to steady his nerves. He figured he might as well come clean to the beast, whether the consequences to his admission of being a disgusting excuse of a man would be Teddy casting him out, or even worse; having him put to death without his father or brother knowing his fate. Perhaps the castle’s master would simply throw him back into the dungeon to rot and sit with his sins until he either died of sickness, or went mad.

"No I'm not. And if that disgusts you, I understand. I'll leave if you want me to, and never return," Billy mentally prepared himself for the rejection he was sure to receive, brows knitting when Teddy regained his composure with a cough before returning to puffing away at his pipe as if Billy had simply told him that the sky was blue on a clear, sunny day and not just admitted to being a vile homosexual. Or at least hinted to it, as he did not come right out and announce his queer inclinations.

"It is no concern of mine who you fancy," Teddy managed to say nonchalantly, despite his thundering heart and the explosions detonating within his mind. He was thankful for all the fur for once in all these years of being a beast, for they made the perfect cover at hiding his excitement and the heavy blush he knew would have painted his cheeks and neck had he still been human. "I view you no differently."

"Thank you," Billy said softly, their eyes locking over the tops of their books once more, before embarrassment of outing himself caused the dark haired boy to lower his gaze back to the book he clutched tightly, ignoring Teddy's unreadable gaze for the next few moments. Nodding slightly more so to himself, the beast then returned to his own book as he smiled stupidly around his pipe while a comfortable silence fell between them.

* * *

"Why didn't you come to me sooner?" Captain Rogers asked the pair of men sitting opposite of him at the town's inn, his eyebrows pitched into a steep 'V' on his forehead as he listened to the young boy and his father tell him all about what had occurred to them over the last week. Steve was quite surprised they had managed to keep their plight a secret, quite a feat within this small town full of gossipy women and men who liked to tell some tales of other villager’s woes around a good pint.

"We honestly didn't think about it, Monsieur Rogers. We were so distraught we just wanted to run out and save Billy immediately," Bruce said with a heavy sigh, rubbing at his face with his callused hands as he tried to keep from crying over the situation with his other son.

"Oh...I understand, it must be very troubling to you both. Now, where did you say Billy was being held prisoner? A castle?" Steve started over once more, wanting to have all the facts laid out properly, and to make sure the pair weren't telling him a story. Although he trusted Bruce and Tommy, never having had any issues from the inventor and his two teenage sons before, unlike many others their age in the village. But you never could tell these days when boredom would strike, or when the family grain grew moldy and caused a madness which was known to occur from time to time.

"I was taking my invention to the fair when I took a wrong turn. This led me deep into the forest where I was attacked by wolves. Phillipe, our horse, and I barely managed to escape before we came across a castle hidden away just on the other side of the woods. When I arrived at the castle, I found the host to be a cruel...man, and he threw me in a cell when I picked one of his roses for Billy. Somehow a day later Billy managed to find me, and traded himself over to this...man, and is serving my life sentence for me. Tommy and I tried finding the road that would lead us back to the castle, but we didn't have any luck. We need help, we can't do this alone," Bruce explained once more, careful to use the term man instead of beast in both accounts of their plight which Tommy was glad of. Nodding a bit when the story was retold the exact same way as he did when they first approached the captain, Steve threw back the remainder of his ale before rising, patting Bruce firmly upon the shoulder.

"Alright. I will gather up a search party, and we will set out tomorrow at dawn. Meet me in the square at first light. Pack your cart with as many essentials as possible, and...we will find Billy, and bring him home. I give you both my word," exchanging some heartfelt thank yous before Captain Rogers left the inn to round up some of his men to aid in the search, along with some nosy townsfolk who wished to join after listening in on their conversation just to have some excitement within their own boring lives, Bruce and Tommy departed the inn as well to go home and ready themselves for their journey tomorrow.

"Papa...you don't think Billy is in grave danger, do you? Just...mild danger?" Tommy asked hopefully when they had finally laid down to try and catch some sleep, his voice soft and strained much like when he was a small boy asking about boogeymen or other wicked creatures the other schoolboys would torment each other with when they were young.

"Honestly Tommy, I don't know. I hope he is okay, but we won't know until we find the castle again and rescue him. Now try and get some sleep, my boy," reaching out to stroke his son's white hair fondly before the younger man finally dozed off, Bruce rolled over onto his back to stare up at the ceiling with a worried brow and tremble in his chest. He tried hard to shake the regret that was swirling in his gut for allowing this to happen to the younger twin, for he felt he had failed not just Billy, but Tommy as well. Was it not a father’s duty to protect his family, even if his sons were not of his own blood and flesh? It should have been him rotting away in that dank cell, not Billy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized how much my computer spaces the text compared to when reading from a mobile phone, so I am editing the chapters so there aren't such wide gaps between paragraphs. I apologize for not doing that sooner, I need to remember to always check from my phone as my computer is so weird with formatting, haha! Anyway, thanks for reading!


	7. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 of Le Garçon et la Bête (The Boy and the Beast); Billy and Teddy finally dine together, Teddy makes a proposal and the search for Billy heats up.

Running the soft bristles of his brush over Phillipe's silvery neck, Billy smiled when the horse nickered deeply in contentment as the bristles swept away bits of hardened mud stuck to his fur, his eyes half lidded as his head hung low at the calming sweep of the boy’s grooming instrument. Patting his horse lovingly on the shoulder once he was finished, Billy then retrieved the woolen blanket from where he had slung it over the fence, tying it securely around Phillipe's broad chest and girth so the animal wouldn't get too chilled from the wind beginning to pick up and flutter the boy’s wavy bangs. Thoughtfully he wondered why it always seemed to be winter here, his eyes turning to peer out the doorway open just enough for the horse to go out into the paddock should he desire, his eyes raking over the snow that made a fluffy blanket across the land, before a familiar furred bulk stepped into the doorway and startled his mount, who jumped and whinnied out in fright.

"Phillipe it's okay! It's only Teddy you silly horse," chuckling a bit as he stroked the horse's dappled neck gently, Billy glanced over his shoulder at Teddy who was frowning slightly from having spooked the other animal.

"I do not blame him for hating me. I...wasn't the nicest to him," stepping from the doorway as Billy moved over to him, Teddy smiled faintly when Billy turned then and beckoned Phillipe forward, who bulked at the back of his warm shelter.

"Perhaps you could gain his trust with a treat? Like a carrot or apple," Billy mused as he looked over at the bucket of grain and other offerings one of the castle servants had set out for Phillipe, grinning as he pulled a turnip out of the bucket, handing it over to Teddy with a soft smile. "Try this."

"Oh...alright," Teddy sighed as he took the root vegetable in his one massive paw, casting a weary glance over at the young boy who smiled and nodded with his head for the beast to proceed, before turning back to the cowering horse who watched him with careful brown eyes. Holding the treat out and speaking lowly, Teddy waited patiently for what felt like an eternity before the equine decided a tasty snack was worth a little bit of courage, a grin splitting Teddy's face wide as the horse happily munched away at the turnip once he realized no harm would come to him if he took what the beast was offering. With this peaceful exchange, Phillipe actually then stood before Teddy patiently while he munched the turnip, even permitting Teddy to begin to gently stroke his silvery neck with his strange paw-like hand.

"Phillipe is easy to win over," Billy said with a chuckle from behind the pair, before turning to pick up the bucket that contained the equine's dinner of sweetened grain and a few bits of apple and carrot chunks courtesy of Cooper no doubt, hanging it from the hook where his family's steed could then dine at his leisure. Blushing a bit when his own stomach growled audibly, Billy glanced over to Teddy and Phillipe who both swung their heads to smirk at him in amusement, causing the boy to huff and roll his eyes as he turned away from the pair. "Oh you two act like you never get hungry. You both eat like wild animals, so do not judge me!"

"I did just catch a whiff of what is for dinner this evening. Do you...care to join me?" Teddy asked carefully, having not yet asked for such a thing after the whole mess the first night Billy had been doomed to live out the rest of his days here at the castle. Stepping away from Phillipe when the horse realized his own dinner was waiting for him at the feeding post, Teddy eyed Billy over hopefully as the boy pondered over his request, before another rumble of his stomach caused Billy to chuckle sheepishly and flush with embarrassment, before giving a nod in acceptance to Teddy's dinner request.

"Oui; it appears my stomach has already accepted your proposal. For dinner I mean," Billy quickly added in the later, biting at his lip as Teddy rumbled out a chuckle and took a tentative step closer to the brown haired boy.

"Well then, let's not keep your stomach waiting," Teddy smiled as he led Billy out of the chill of the evening and back into the warmth of the castle, both human and beast following the delicious aroma wafting out of the dining room once they were inside and had hung up their winter cloaks with the nameless coat stand, who had immediately thrust out his arm like fixtures towards them for their winter garb when they entered. Finding a fine spread laid out for them, Teddy took up his usual place at the head of the table, designated by the much larger and more ornately carved chair with the emerald green velvet cushion that had been well worn by his many nights eating alone at the large table. Settling down at the opposite end, Billy raked his eyes across this evening's offering, a smile crossing his face once more when his gaze met Teddy's across the various plates and bowls brimming with food.

"It’s like someone was expecting us," Billy jested as he took up a steaming bowl of soup once Teddy broke the fast by adding some roasted meats to his plate, the beast snorting in amusement as he cast a knowing glance to his side, where he not surprisingly caught his servants watching the pair. There he caught the painted eyes of his closest staff, watching the pair dining together for the first time since Billy's arrival through the swinging kitchen doors that Clint held cracked open just enough for Stark, Natasha, Cooper and himself to peer through. Catching Teddy’s blue eyes upon them, Clint cracked a huge grin and gave his master what would have been a thumbs up if he hadn’t of had stumps of wax for hands, before Stark huffed and yanked them all back into the kitchen to thoughtfully give the beast some privacy as he worked on mending and improving the relationship between Billy and himself.

"My father used to say a good servant was a mind reader, always one step ahead of his or her lord, knowing exactly what they needed," Teddy said thoughtfully, turning back to his plate of meat which he quickly tore into as if he had eaten in weeks.

"Was your father a lord of this castle?" Billy questioned carefully, knowing many things could not be explained due to the curse and all, leaving him to have to practice patience when he wasn’t able to get a full answer to his questions. He was so thankful for Wanda helping him with that in the evenings when he retired to bed, soothing his curiosity with tales from neighboring kingdoms that she was able to lull him to sleep with without breaking the boundaries of the curse instead of accidentally divulging too much of their own history and damning them all.

"He...was a very important figure here, yes. But that is all I can say on that matter. He was an asshole to be blunt; that I can say," Teddy snorted in disgust just by thinking about the man who had helped create him, a grimace crossing his features before he dropped it by tucking back into his meal. Humming thoughtfully but questioning no further, Billy then turned his attention back to his own plate until the pair were sated and stuffed, sipping idly on some sweetened wine as a fire crackled merrily in the large hearth along the wall between them.

"I wish you could have seen this place without this dreadful curse. All the parties, balls and feasts...I regret growing so jaded to it all over the years. Now I would give anything for just one more night of music and dancing," Teddy sighed wistfully as he took the last swig of his drink, frowning as he peered into the empty pewter tankard, before setting it down on the table as his face flushed beneath his nearly green fur with the heat of the strong ale he had requested. He had accepted three full servings of his favorite ale that evening when Natasha made her rounds while they ate, wanting the dark brew to calm his nerves which it had done successfully. He knew the attachment he was beginning to feel for Billy could wind up in disaster, but ever since the young man’s admission of preference in the library the other day, Teddy had found himself wondering more and more on the idea of finally finding another like himself to break the enchantment not only on himself, but his entire kingdom. However he feared losing Billy this soon, as the boy still flinched if Teddy’s temper slipped, and he knew he had to step tread these waters carefully.

"It would be amazing. I've read so many books with splendid balls, dancing and merriment; what I wouldn't give to attend one myself," Billy said with a dreamy air, sipping idly at his own wine at a much slower pace as he was still getting used to such a sweet concoction, having grown accustomed to more hearty brews from village life.

"We should have one," Teddy almost slurred, not sure if he truly wanted to throw a ball or if it was the alcohol talking. Seeing Billy’s eager squirm at Teddy’s offer, the beast instantly felt tiny pangs of regret in the back of his mind, and he chastised himself mentally for having one too many cups of beer that evening. Though once he caught the twinkle in the boy’s large brown eyes, Teddy felt himself melt within his seat at the sight of obvious thrill with the possibility of a ball to shake up their mundane world on the boy’s face. He realized now he was damned, not by accidentally revealing too much about the curse, but the fact that he would never be able to tell the man sitting across the table no, and if things didn't work out in his favor, it would break his heart to watch Billy slip away.

"You mean...but how?" Billy asked, trying in vain to keep the excitement out of his voice, however the spark that lit up his chocolate eyes had already caught Teddy's attention, and now all the beast could think about was sweeping the boy across the table from him up in his arms, and dancing until their legs couldn’t hold them upright any longer.

"Well of course! Maestro Barnes would be thrilled to finally have an appreciative audience, and I know the servants would love the entertainment," Teddy said thoughtfully, stroking at his mane like beard, before slamming his hand down onto the table just hard enough for Billy to jump as Teddy grinned widely at the boy. "It is settled! Tomorrow night we will have a ball! That is...if you want to?"

* * *

"I am so stupid!" Teddy growled loudly, splashing some of the steaming water out of the tub as his hands dropped into his lap after rubbing at his eyes hotly. "What was I thinking? 'Let's have a ball'. I never expected him to say yes! I'm going to make a fool of myself. I don't even know if I can dance with these...these...legs! That's it, I'm calling it off."

"But Master, everyone is already almost finished preparing for the feast, and Maestro Barnes is warming up now as we speak. You don't want to ruin this night for everyone; it's been so long since we had a ball!" Clint urged to his master bathing behind the privacy curtain, his intimidating silhouette illuminated by the candles flickering around the beast.

"Besides," Natasha drawled huskily as she hopped over to help soothe their master's worry, throwing Clint a wink and smirk as she continued. "Billy is so excited for tonight. You wouldn't want to ruin it for him."

"I just might ruin it when I step all over his feet. That's even if he would want to dance, he may just want to listen to the music," Teddy mused more to himself, scrubbing at his fur one more time until he was satisfied.

"Oh ho ho! He definitely wants a dance," Clint drawled teasingly, giving the teapot a return wink as their master stilled within his bath, pulling the privacy curtain back just enough to stare down at the pair of servants with wide, fearful eyes that held just a bit of wistful wanting behind the nervousness he was feeling.

"But he doesn't know about me!" Teddy boomed suddenly after a long drawn out moment of silence, causing the servants to jump in surprise at the beast's sudden outburst. "Or did one of you tell him?"

"Non non, Master! None of us would dare spill your secret! That is for you to share with him on your own terms," Clint soothed the heaving beast, avoiding a deluge of water which nearly snuffed out his flickering flames when Teddy’s trembling upset the water within the large metal basin.

"Master, I promise we have all left that up to you. But I'm telling you now, that if you don't tell him soon, and the last petal falls without you two figuring it out, then you will be living the rest of your life drinking cold tea!" Natasha scolded, earning an audible gulp from Teddy who quickly nodded his head as he returned to scrubbing at his fur until it was pristine and silken thanks to the oils within the cooling bath water.

* * *

"I promise you we will not give up until we find the castle and rescue Billy," Captain Rogers soothed the two downtrodden men as yet another group of six men from their slowly dwindling troupe left for home, cutting the once staggering forty men team down to a mere eight still clinging onto hope. Groaning as he slid from his horse, Steve stretched his stiff back and legs as the remaining men made camp for the night, his attention turning to Bruce when the older man slumped down upon a fallen log, and buried his face in his hands. Frowning lightly as he untacked his horse for the evening, the captain then stepped over to settle down beside the twin’s father, placing a reassuring hand on the man's shoulder.

"What kind of father am I?" The inventor spat out hoarsely, looking up at Steve with bloodshot eyes from too much stress and too little sleep.

"You are an excellent father, Monsieur Banner. I know it is so easy to blame yourself right now, but we can't give up hope. We just need to believe that we will find hi-" Steve fell silent when a howl pierced through the air much closer to their encampment than before, the remaining men in their search party immediately arming themselves and securing horses who whinnied and trembled with fright. Turning to look behind them at the darkened forest, Bruce narrowed his eyes slightly before bolting up right with a shout, pointing towards something in the distance but not with a look of fear or shout of panic, but with a gasp of surprise and hope twinkling in his eyes.

"Captain Rogers! It's the path!" The man said with renewed excitement, stumbling over to the almost obscured opening in the forest and pushing back the branches that hid it out of view. The branches appeared to have been damaged during a recent windstorm, which was why he had managed to ride right past it with Tommy the first time they had set out in search of Billy. Striding over to fetch a light from Tommy who had finished removing their horses’ harnesses and securing them for the night, Bruce then darted back over to the nearly hidden path to lower the lantern toward the hardened ground. "And there are my wagon tracks! See? The notch in my one wheel always left these distinct marks!"

"My god it is our wagon's tracks! Papa, you found it!" Tommy said as the remaining men gathered around the inventor almost bursting with joy, the white haired boy hugging his father tightly as they laughed in relief from finally finding the road that would lead them to their imprisoned family member.

"See I told you not to lose hope," Steve smiled as he patted Bruce and Tommy on the shoulder, before driving a wooden stake with white cloth tied to the top down into the earth beside the hidden path so they wouldn't lose it again. "It's much too dark to go traveling through this forest any further, so we will make camp right here at the opening tonight and leave at first light. I promise you, by this time tomorrow Billy will be with you both once more, and we will all be heading home to celebrate."

"You better keep your promises, Captain," Tommy said with a kind smile, his heart too full of faith in finally saving his brother from the horrid beast to be his typically sarcastic self.

"I always keep my promises," Steve said with a grin, before turning to help the last of his men set up camp for what he hoped was the last evening on this draining search for Billy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope everyone had a great weekend; I hope to have the remaining chapters posted this week!


	8. A Midsummer Night's Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 of Le Garçon et la Bête (The Boy and the Beast); when there is music, dancing and merriment, heartbreak is sure to follow.

"Oh Master, you look amazing!" Clint beamed as Teddy inspected his outfit for the ball in the mirror, his brows knitting together deeply on his forehead as he turned to face his faithful servants, the trio impatiently awaiting his cue to begin the evening’s celebration.

"I don't look too overdressed? For a beast I mean," looking down at the medium blue colored coat with golden embroidery down the chest, cuffs and collar, the overcoat being one of his favorites which the curse was kind enough to size up with a select few other pieces of clothing to fit his bulkier form. Adjusting his cravat which he was not used to wearing anymore, Teddy sighed a bit before idly flicking imaginary dirt from his breeches, turning back to the housewares when Stark cleared his throat expectantly as their master continued to try and delay the inevitable.

"Master, everyone is waiting for you," the clock said sternly, obviously losing patience with the stalling beast who groaned and stomped over to the door like a petulant child.

"Yes yes, alright!" Teddy huffed as he threw open his bedroom doors, stalking down the hall after Clint and Stark who bolted ahead of him to let everyone know the festivities could begin.

"You really do look great," Natasha said as she rode up alongside Teddy on her silver tea cart, a genuine smile on her porcelain face when her master stopped to look down at her with a timid grin, before he sucked in a steadying breath and helped escort the teapot down the steps as he left the safety of his private wing. Which, come to think of it, hadn’t been so private since he and Billy had begun to make amends since the wolf attack almost a full week ago.

"I must be mad to believe Billy could ever fall in love with a beast like me," Teddy said sadly, bowing his head as Natasha sighed softly at his words. Wishing she could reach out and place a hand upon Teddy’s shoulder, the teapot simply let out a puff of steam as the beast gently set her and the silver cart down onto the fine marble floor of the foyer, her painted eyes surprisingly soft as she looked up at her master.

"Now you stop that right now. Do not lose hope; how many chances do you get at finding another man with the same type of love as yourself? If you let him know, and he returns your feelings, then the spell will be broken and you will be a human once more. All of us will be free, but not if you continue to deny your true feelings. Don't you want that?" Nodding at Natasha's words, Teddy cleared his throat as he mustered up his courage once more, his jaw set in determination as he followed the teapot and cart as they made their way down towards the ballroom, where music and laughter were already spilling out of thanks to Clint and Stark racing ahead to announce the beast would be arriving shortly.

"More than anything," Teddy said before stepping into the ballroom, blushing beneath his fur when his servants all made 'ooh' and 'aah' noises at his regal appearance, many offering him compliments as he walked proudly into the room until he reached the center, where Clint and Stark awaited him atop the harpsichord who had once been his favorite court composer, and one of his hunting companions, Maestro Barnes, who had ceased playing out of respect to their lord entering the room. Looking around for the one face he wanted to see most, Teddy frowned deeply when he failed to find Billy among the small crowd of mixed housewares that were able to attend the ball. "Where is he?"

"He...hasn't come down yet. But don't worry, he is probably taking his time to look his best for you," Stark said, trying his best to sound hopeful though he wasn't always the best as being an optimist, that being more Clint’s or even Natasha’s expertise.

"He isn't coming," Teddy said sadly in reply, closing his eyes tightly to chase away the sudden threat of tears that was so foreign to the usually stoic beast, before he turned to flee the embarrassment now burning in his chest. "I knew this would never work between..."

Falling silent when the doors to the ballroom parted and Billy stood there nervously within the doorway, Teddy sucked in a breath at the sight of the younger man who hadn't yet caught sight of the beast staring at him with his massive jaw flapping open and shut like a landlocked fish. Feeling his knees weaken at the sight of Billy, Teddy had to lean against Maestro Barnes slightly as he took in the simple linen shirt with full sleeves, goldenrod breeches and matching vest that clung to Billy's slender frame as if they had been made specifically for him. The boy had even allowed one of the more adept servants to help him tend to his wild locks, a new part on the right side of his head a few inches from the ear made the top of his hair swoop over towards the left, where it once again fell into waves that were now more stylized with the use of pomade to tame the follicles.

Turning to finally spot Teddy, Billy's cheek suddenly burned with a rosy tint as he caught the beast staring at him with his mouth slightly agape and blue eyes wide, the boy's stomach suddenly fluttering wildly with butterflies when Teddy took a tentative step towards him. Following suit, Billy took a few careful steps to meet Teddy halfway, a shy smile crossing his features as he looked up at the beast who was wearing a blatantly dreamily grin upon his lips. Clearing his throat then, Billy glanced around the impeccably polished ballroom, turning his gaze back to Teddy who was still eyeing him over a bit strangely

"So...this is a ball?" Billy asked, breaking the silence and ending the trance that had overtaken the beast, who coughed behind a fist before chuckling and shaking out his massive head lightly to clear away the devious thoughts of the young man before he accidentally voiced them.

"Not...exactly, but it is your ball. We just need music," Teddy said a bit loudly, glancing back and tipping his head to Maestro Barnes, who perked up and once again began playing a beautiful tune upon the double row of keys that made up the bulk of the servant turned instrument’s face.

"Well it's amazing. Thank you, Teddy. For...all of this," Billy said with a soft sigh of contentment, soaking up the sounds of the harpsichord and excited chatter of the houseware servants who had all returned to their previous conversations to allow their master to begin making his move with the boy they had began to rest their hopes on.

"You are thanking me for kidnapping you?" Teddy asked with a raised brow, his tone mildly sour, and Billy hesitated when he caught the obvious regret lingering within the beast's words. Biting his lip thoughtfully, Billy then reached out and placed a tentative hand upon Teddy's arm, smiling gently when the beast locked his icy blue gaze within the boy's own.

"I'm thanking you for making the fulfillment of my father's debt to you as pleasant as you can. I couldn't ask for a more kind and generous capture," Billy said almost in a whisper, the pair staring at one another for a long moment, before Teddy took a step closer to the human, who's heart rate quickened excitedly when the tall creature nearly closed the gap between them. Billy realized the thought of the beast invading his space in this way should have alarmed, or even disgusted him, however he knew there was a man underneath all the gruff and cursed form, a man who the dark haired boy had to admit he was hoping to one day get to meet once someone figured out how to break the curse.

"May I have this dance? This is a ball after all," Teddy said with a smile, forcing himself not to whoop out in joy when Billy smiled brightly, and accepted his arm when the beast offered it to him. Following Teddy closer to the center of the ballroom, Billy failed to catch Clint, Stark and Natasha quietly shushing all the servants out of the room to give them their privacy, too swept up in the moment when Teddy's one large hand settled into the small of his back, the other enveloping his right hand up within its warm embrace. Placing his free hand onto Teddy's shoulder, Billy barely had the chance to suddenly realize it had been years since the last dancing lesson he had with his mother, before he was swept up in a simple, slow waltz led by Teddy who was shockingly nimble upon his animalistic limbs.

Following the beast's lead, Billy couldn't wipe the content smile from his face if he had wanted to, so lost within the moment that the outside world could cease to exist, so long as he was here with Teddy, nothing else mattered. Despite the slightly awkward start, Teddy and Billy soon found themselves gliding effortlessly across the marble flooring, the music guiding their steps until they were in near perfect sync of each other. Minutes that felt like a lifetime slipped away until Maestro Barnes’ song began to slow, backing down until the last chord hummed out between the pair who now stood still and staring at one another, still clutching the dancers' embrace like a lifeline.

"I was afraid I was going to trample all over you," Teddy chuckled as he broke the silence that hung between them, earning a breathy laugh from Billy who pulled back only enough to be able to look properly up at Teddy without craning his neck too much.

"You are an amazing dancer," Billy said with a smile, before a thought visibly crossed his face as his brows knitted together in thought, and he gave the beast a questioning look when a realization dawned on him. "Wait...so you were planning to ask me to dance? This wasn't a spur of the moment decision?"

"Aah, you caught me," Teddy chuckled sheepishly, releasing Billy's hand he held to rub at the back of his mane covered neck, earning a snicker from the boy which caused him to grin widely.

"Well I am glad you asked anyway. Tonight has been...magical," Billy breathed, finally stepping away from Teddy to end their embrace, his attention turning to look out at the waning moon and star laden night sky from the balcony they stood near. Smiling widely, Teddy placed his hand back onto Billy's back, gently guiding the boy out onto the balcony with him as he too turned to look up and admire the starry night.

"It has. I am glad you enjoyed your first ball. I hope...I hope perhaps one day this curse will be broken, and you will be able to see many more here in this castle. With me," Teddy said lowly, watching Billy from the corner of his eye to gage the boy's reaction to his admitted dream.

"I would love that. I can only imagine what a true ball here would look like," Billy sighed wistfully, smiling hopefully as he turned to peer up at Teddy who chuckled and leaned against the balcony railing with folded arms.

"Do you...miss them?" Teddy asked lowly after a silence fell between them, casting a sideways glance to the boy who frowned and turned to look over at the beast in confusion. "Your brother and father I mean."

"Oh," Billy said sadly then, turning to look away from Teddy as he continued to frown as he mulled over how to answer the beast's question without upsetting him. "I miss them terribly. I just wish I could see them; let them know that I am safe and I am happy here. With you."

"There is one way," Teddy mused thoughtfully after a moment's silence, breaking into a grin when Billy furrowed his brows questioningly once more, his sadness from the question replaced with curiosity as he turned to peer up at Teddy.

Taking up Billy's hand without another word, Teddy then lead the boy out of the ballroom, passing Clint, Stark and Natasha who startled at the pair suddenly bursting from the ballroom and heading up into the West Wing as if in pursuit of something, Clint wiggling his eyebrows at his two friends who both scoffed at his lewd suggestion, before wandering off to their own stations to retire for the evening. Following Teddy curiously, Billy couldn't help but feel mounting excitement at whatever the beast was so anxious to show him, trying not to allow it to show though as he was led into Teddy's bedchamber, and over to the table where the magical rose sat within its glowing cloche.

"Here," Teddy said as he picked up what appeared to be an ordinary hand mirror, the gilded handle worn through down to the original pewter from all the years Teddy had grasped it and looked longingly out into the world he couldn't safely travel due to his beastly state. "If you tell the mirror who, what or where you want to see, it will show you."

"I could see my father and brother?" Billy asked incredulously as he accepted the mirror from Teddy gently when the beast offered it over to him, clutching the simple object with such carefulness for he feared dropping such a precious object. Looking up at Teddy when the beast smiled and nodded, Billy then looked back into the glass and his reflection, finally finding his voice to ask the mirror to show him his father and brother. Gasping when his reflection shimmered then was replaced with one of his family, Billy smiled brightly as he watched his Papa rise from a small wooden stool, only to knit his brows in wonder when the picture moved to follow the inventor outside of what appeared to be a tent. Swallowing hard when he watched his Papa shake hands with Captain Rogers, Billy felt fear seize up inside him when he realized a search party had been assembled, mostly organized by Tommy and Bruce to come rescue him. The last thing he noted before the picture shimmered and vanished once more leaving him to stare into his reflection, was the amount of weapons and ammunition assembled upon a cart directly behind Steve.

"Are you alright?" Teddy asked when the color drained from Billy's already pale face, worry gripping the beast's heart when Billy turned to look up at Teddy with fearful, tear filled eyes.

"They are coming here to the castle, and they are armed. Teddy..." Billy began before losing his words, his mind racing through all the possibilities of why they would need such an amount of weapons, yet in his heart he knew. "They plan to harm you."

Taking the mirror gently from Billy after a long moment, Teddy's face remained passive and unreadable as he turned to place his treasured item back into its rightful place. Heaving a heavy sigh as he forced back tears, Teddy sucked up all his sadness as he leaned against the table, staring into the rose mocking him from behind its glass shield. He knew then what had to be done, despite his heart shattering to pieces at the very thought of having to utter the next sentence to the boy he was falling for. "Then you must go."

"Go? What do you mean?" Billy asked through his own tears, unable to be strong enough to keep them at bay when Teddy spoke.

"I free you of your debt. You must leave here. Go home to your family," Teddy's voice seemed almost distant and foreign to Billy, who took a step back from the beast, his tears stopping as a coldness seeped into his entire being at the emotionless words coming from Teddy. Just seconds ago he had been the warm, charming Teddy who nearly swept Billy off his feet, and just like that the cold, harsh beast had returned.

"You...but I..." Billy began, only to fall silent as the words died away in his throat. He could barely believe how only a few moments ago they were happy and growing closer, only for everything to come crashing down by one glimpse into a looking glass.

"There is nothing more for you here. You belong with your family, and I will not have them coming here to find you a captive of a beast. I am sorry, Billy, but...I cannot keep you here any longer," heaving a deep sigh, Teddy finally turned to face the boy he had grown so fond of, his blue eyes wet with unshed tears as he tried to remain composed.

"But we can show them you are no threat and that I want to be here," Billy said hopefully, earning another sigh from the beast who shook his massive head sadly.

"They mean to bring harm to me and probably even all my servants. You know I cannot permit it. Now go; go home to your family, and do not worry about us," stepping forward, Teddy took Billy's shaking hands up into his own, giving a reassuring squeeze as he forced himself to smile through his tears kindly at the boy, the kind Teddy surfacing once more as he pushed aside the beast who wanted to step in to protect his shattering heart, however he knew that would only hurt Billy even more. "I will never forget you, Billy. And I hope..." Falling silent as a thought crossed his face, Teddy then released Billy to turn and take the mirror back up, only to hand it over to the young man who looked up at him questioningly.

"Teddy I don't...I don't want a gift," Billy said after a moment, holding the mirror close to his heart when Teddy chuckled and cupped his cheek within his big paw.

"It's to look back on us whenever you wish, or to see far off lands you have read about in your dear books," smiling fondly, Teddy then dropped his hand back to his side, sniffling back some tears before he cleared his throat, and straightened up with a firm nod. "I will have everything ready for you at first light. Go get some sleep now."

"But," Billy began to protest before falling silent when Teddy gave him a stern look, knowing he was not going to get anywhere with changing the beast's mind now. Nodding in acceptance, Billy then turned to head to his room, looking down into his reflection of the gifted hand mirror once he reached the door to his bedroom, heaving a deep sigh before slipping inside. Glancing over to Wanda who yawned and blinked her large eyes awake when the doorknob clicked shut, a smile gracing her painted features before falling into a deep frown when she noted the boy's tear stained cheeks and look of torment in his dull eyes.

"Oh Billy! What happened? Did the master yell at you?" Taking a few awkward steps towards Billy as best as her impressive frame could, she then halted her movement when the boy laughed emotionlessly and shook his head with a tired smile.

"No, no; tonight was...wonderful. Up until Teddy allowed me to see my father and brother with this," holding up the mirror for Wanda, the wardrobe gasped at the sight of the famed magic looking glass, fully aware of its powers despite being imprisoned within the room since being enchanted by the evil sorceress all those years ago. "They are headed here to the castle with enough arms to destroy all of you. But the ball...it was everything I could have ever hoped for."

"Quel désastre! Whatever shall we do?" Wanda gasped, watching Billy set the precious mirror down onto the bedside table, the human sighing softly as he settled down on the plush mattress with a defeated look.

"I leave in the morning," was all he managed to croak out, before bursting into a fresh round of tears, burying his face into his hands as Wanda shuffled over to try and console the boy, her own heart breaking at the realization that their chance of breaking the curse and most importantly their master finding happiness with someone like himself slipping away from them.

"Oui...you do leave tomorrow. But Monsieur Billy do not despair!" Looking up when Clint's hushed whisper reached their ears, Billy and Wanda turned to find the candelabra slipping quietly into the bedchamber, a gleeful glint within his already shiny golden eyes.

"What do you mean? This is the best time to despair," Billy hiccuped lightly, sniffling as he wiped the tears from his cheeks with a handkerchief Wanda had offered him from one of her drawers, his curiosity piqued at Clint's mischievous demeanor despite the somber atmosphere of the room, and the fact Teddy had told him to leave.

"You have a unique opportunity to ride out tomorrow and intercept your family. You can explain to them that you are fine, you are happy and that they need not come here looking for a beast. Surly you can explain that due to your father's illness when he left the castle that he was seeing things, and this whole beast business was nothing more than a fevered delirium," Clint explained, swinging up onto the bed to settle down beside Billy, patting his knee lightly with his flame less candlestick hand.

"Oh what a wondrous plan!" Wanda gasped with delight, practically bouncing on her gilded feet.

"Do you think it will work? I mean...my father was the only member of the search party to see Teddy," Billy mused momentarily, before sighing and giving a shrug of his shoulders. "I suppose it is worth a try. I can't think of a better idea."

"Good good! Then tomorrow you will leave at dawn as planned. Now get some sleep," the candelabra said cheerfully before hopping down from the bed, giving Billy a deep bow, before bidding the pair goodnight and slipping from the room. Looking up at Wanda who smiled hopefully at him, Billy then rose to prepare himself for sleep, his hope of staying here with Teddy and his new friends renewed. He only hoped that he could convince his father and Captain Rogers to allow him to stay at the castle a little while longer and return home, however he knew there was one among the search party who would never allow it; Tommy would be the biggest hurdle to deal with tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	9. The Search Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9 of Le Garçon et la Bête (The Boy and the Beast); Billy intercepts the search party, Tommy and him have a spat, and Teddy is unknowingly placed in danger.

"He won't come say goodbye?" Billy questioned as he swung up onto Phillipe's back, lifting his dark eyes up toward the West Wing of the castle in hopes of getting a glimpse of Teddy, only to be greeted with the cold grey stone of the castle, and an equally dreary sky.

"He cannot bring himself to see you leave. But you must hurry if you wish to catch your father and brother in time, and stop them from coming here. Now go! Do not worry about the master, we will make sure he is fine until you return," Clint said, waving Billy off before any of the other house wares could come out and foil their hastily assembled plan, especially a specific clock who had yet to appear at this early hour.

"Alright. Goodbye Clint; I will see you soon!" Billy called back to his friend before pulling up his riding cloak's hood, turning Phillipe towards the courtyard and nudging him into a quickened canter along the twisting cobblestone pathways. Darting through the wrought iron gates as they parted for his exit, Billy swallowed thickly as he left the confines of the castle for the first time since the night of the wolf attack, sparing one more glance back over his shoulder. Though a week ago he would have happily left the looming, silent wintry castle behind as a bad memory, but not his heart clenched and gut churned at having to leave behind his friends and Teddy. Steeling himself for the confrontation with the search party most likely inching their way towards him, Billy spurred his mount to quicken the pace, wanting to get this meeting over with and return to Teddy as quickly as he could.

* * *

Rounding the bend that led into the clearing where his Papa's cart still lay abandoned to the side and covered in a fresh blanket of snow, Billy pulled Phillipe to a halt just as he spotted the caravan of assembled soldiers, Captain Rogers, his father and Tommy just breaching the treeline at the opposite end of the trail. Finding himself breaking into a smile, Billy watched as the men rode into the clearing with three carts in tow and marveled at the presence of snow so late in June, Steve taking up the lead upon his dappled steed, who came to an abrupt stop when the group spotted the familiar horse and rider waiting patiently for them at the other side.

"Billy?" Steve asked incredulously, before turning in his saddle with a shout to the others, especially to Bruce and Tommy who brought up the rear of the troop with their cart and ponies toting the trip's supplies. "It's Billy just ahead!"

"What?" Tommy asked with a yelp, leaping from the cart before Bruce had a chance to properly stop, stumbling forward until he was beside the captain, his green eyes widening in shock at the sight of his brother just a little ways ahead of them dismounting an excited Phillipe. Giving a whoop, Tommy then broke into a mad dash across the remainder of the clearing, tackling Billy once he was within reach, hugging onto his twin as if the other boy would vanish right before his eyes.

"Tommy, air!" Billy gasped as he wriggled to try and free himself from his brother's restrictive hold, squirming until two pairs of strong hands pried the white haired teen off, and helped Billy to his feet.

"I can hardly believe it! We were on our way to find you," Steve laughed as he hugged Billy firmly, before releasing the boy when Bruce stepped up to his lost son with tears of joy freely flowing down into his scraggly beard.

"My boy...oh thank God you are alright!" Bruce cried as he enveloped his youngest into a warm embrace, tucking Billy's soft raven colored head beneath his chin as he simply held his son close, something he prayed to God every night to do if they would ever meet again.

"I am fine, Papa. Really I am! I came to meet you halfway when I saw you all approaching. There is so much to tell you," Billy began, only to be cut off by Bruce who pushed him away at arm's length, giving him a curious look at his words.

"Saw us? How? What are you talking about? And where is the damned beast? Oh when I get my bloody hands on him!" Bruce grumbled, looking over towards the part of the trail Billy had come from with their horse, before turning back when the boy laughed lightly.

"Papa there is no beast! Just the master of the manor Theodore. He really isn't that bad, I've been enjoying my time spent with him. He has this massive library, with more books than even the grandest in all of Paris;" Billy babbled, only to be cut off with a scoff from Tommy, who folded his arms across his chest at his brother's obvious fondest for his captor despite the fact that he was literally imprisoned by the monster.

"He has your brain scrambled. He imprisoned our father, then took you instead for what? Something to amuse himself with? No decent man would do such a thing just for the cost of picking a single, stupid rose!" Tommy admonished, earning a glare from Billy who pulled back from the men surrounding him, shooting his brother an exceptionally heated look for speaking so negatively of Teddy.

"Teddy is a kind and generous man once you get past his rough exterior. He has treated me well, and I do not believe he would keep me as a prisoner forever. Would a monster let me go to confront you and stop you from coming to his castle armed to the teeth with the intent to harm him and his servants?" Billy asked with venom dripping from each word, locking his eyes with his twin’s icy blues as anger mounted and burned between the pair. Billy feared this would be the reaction from his brother, though he did not expect such hatred coming from the white haired teen.

"Alright, that's enough...Billy obviously has been well taken care of, I mean look at the attire he wears. Maybe we could all go on ahead and speak with this Lord Theodore, and get the matter all cleared up?" Rogers finally asked after clearing his throat, stepping back slightly when Billy whipped around with a look of fright as he shook his head vehemently at the captain's suggestion.

"Non! I mean...no, Teddy doesn't like visitors. That is why his manor is not marked on any map or even known by any of the surrounding villages. He is a very private man," Billy tried to explain, forcing a smile when Steve raised an eyebrow at the boy's reaction and then an obvious excuse of the mysterious Lord's strange behaviors. He had seen this type of syndrome before during his career as a soldier and captain of the guard, and it was never a good sign when captives began trying to brush off their captor’s abuse and even go as far as to defend their behavior.

"But my son; I've seen this lord you speak of. He is no man but a hideous beast! And he does have you imprisoned for punishment of my theft. How can you stand here and defend him?" Bruce asked in shock, reaching out to place a hand upon the boy's shoulder, urging him to turn and face him with a compassionate squeeze of his aging hand.

"He is no monster," Billy said resolutely instead, his whole body tensing as he stared his Papa down to try and prove he was not in fact lying, nor was he trying to cover up anything except that Teddy was in all honesty a beast. He noticed the confusion that flickered in Steve’s eyes each time Tommy or Bruce called Teddy as ‘beast’ or ‘monster’, and he knew the captain was quickly starting to pick up on that with the way he pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Listen; we are all weary and hungry, so why don't we all sit down to a hot breakfast and discuss the matter a little more...civilly," Captain Rogers suggested, turning to motion to his men to begin to unpack the supplies to begin preparing a celebratory morning feast for finding the lost teen.

"Fine," Billy said through clenched teeth, before turning from his father and Tommy to untack Phillipe so the horse could graze more comfortably while breakfast was prepared. Once the smoked meats, porridge and the last of the hard cheeses were ready for all nine of the men in attendance, Billy settled down on a log that had been rolled over closest to the fire, directly across from his adoptive father who had settled down with his own meal. Allowing some silence to pass between the family members as the group ate, Steve then cleared his throat to command the attention of Bruce and Billy, an encouraging smile crossing his handsome features as he took the initiative to open up the flow of conversation between the dueling family members.

"Now, we are going to be civil about this. Billy obviously has a much different account of what has been happening at the manor after you were released, so let us hear his side of the story before we jump to conclusions and pass any judgement. Go ahead Billy," Steve motioned to the boy to tell his father whatever it was he wished, Bruce setting his bowl down within his lap as he turned his tired eyes onto his son, who fidgeted nervously upon the log he was seated upon.

"Papa...I know what you remember from your stay at Theodore's castle is vastly different from mine. However when I found you, you were quite ill and had a high fever. Whatever you saw was a delirium from your fevered mind. Teddy does come off as a brute, and maybe even like a monster at first, but he is truly a kind, if not totally unsociable man and too overprotective of his garden. I have not been holed up in some dungeon, nor abused by a merciless captor. I have my own bedroom, I can go freely about the manor as I please. I like it there; I like Teddy's company. He is a man of literature, and we can talk for hours about books, he is incredibly intelligent. Please Papa; I know you wish to bring me home, but I want to stay with Teddy. I finally do not feel like some outsider anymore. And I know if I would ask for you and Tommy to visit me, Teddy would happily oblige," Billy said all of this carefully, giving side glances to the captain who sat there in silence as he and Bruce listened to every word, not wanting to cause any doubt within the Captain's mind. He knew he would need Steve on his side should his father or brother try to continue onward to possibly hunt down Teddy.

"You are truly happy there? You swear he has not turned you against us, and poisoned your mind into thinking you would be content to live out the rest of your days for a debt for a rose?" Bruce asked quietly after a few long, contemplative moments, rising up to move over and settle down beside his son.

"He has not forced me to believe or do anything. I would not lie to you, Papa," Billy replied, before wrapping his arms around his father's torso and hugging him reassuringly. Sniffling slightly as he returned the embrace, Bruce heaved a heavy sigh as he simply held his son for a long moment, before pulling back with a light smile as he patted Billy atop his downy hair.

"Well then. I guess I cannot force you to come home with us. You are a man now after all, and I cannot keep you forever. It will be your brother you will have to convince though. Tommy is...more stubborn in these ways than I. By the way; where is your brother?" Looking up with a knit of his brow when he realized just then that Tommy had not joined them for breakfast, Bruce hummed thoughtfully as he glanced about the hastily set up camp for his missing son,who was probably sulking off to the side with his own breakfast. Bolting up as dread coiled within his gut, Billy's wild brown eyes darted about the clearing and surrounding forest line for his brother, praying to God he was just sulking a little ways away, and had not gone off as Billy feared.

"Oh Monsieur Thomas took off a little while ago with a musket. Saw him go down the trail there," one of Captain Roger's men piped up, pointing down the trail toward the castle which made Billy's blood run colder than ice. Trembling as he felt it hard to breathe then, Billy stumbled forward with a gasp before racing over to Phillipe, quickly throwing on the silvery horse’s tack as best as he could in his haste to chase after his brother.

"Billy wait," Steve said as he rose, stepping over to the boy who turned to look up at him with a look of fear in his eyes.

"He will kill him. I must stop him!" Billy almost shouted in panic, tightening Phillipe's girth before swinging up into the saddle, giving the captain a pleading look when the man had grasped the horse’s reins to keep the boy from dashing off. Seeing the fright and worry in the boy’s eyes, Steve released his grip, knowing the longer he stalled Billy, the worse it would mean for Teddy or even possibly Tommy.

"Alright go. We will follow after shortly," Rogers nodded to the boy, before stepping back so Billy could turn and flee in the direction of the castle, the captain sighing hard as he turned back toward Bruce and his men. "How good of a shot is Tommy?"

"Excellent," Bruce said quietly, his concerned gaze locked on Billy and Phillipe’s fleeing form until they vanished through the trees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay in updating, I have been nursing a horrible sinus cold since allergy season is starting. This is a short chapter, but we only have one more left! Now that I am feeling better, I hope to finish proof-reading and posting the final chapter tomorrow. Thanks for reading!


	10. Briser la Malédiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10 of Le Garçon et la Bête (The Boy and the Beast); the confrontation and the finale.

Slipping soundlessly up the stone staircase with musket shouldered, Tommy narrowed his eyes as he looked from left to right once reaching the landing, looking down the East Wing hallway curiously, before turning to inspect the West Wing next. Finding this wing in a state completely opposite of the warm, inviting other hallway, Tommy mused momentarily on if he was a beast which wing he would prefer, before slipping up the set of stairs leading to the Western corridor. Keeping a watch for anyone to suddenly appear, Tommy checked to ensure his musket was loaded once again as he crept down the eerily silent hall. Stopping once he reached the very end after having inspected each room along the way, a dark smile crossed his face when he heard a rumbled whine come from inside the room he now stood before. Gently swinging the door open just enough to keep the hinges from creaking, but still allowing him enough room to slip inside, Tommy stilled as his eyes adjusted to the dark, and a moment of fear gripped his heart at the sight of the beast.

Standing upon the balcony just across the impressive room, the beast had his back towards the intruder, and was leaning heavily against the railing. Another heaved low whimper escaped the massive creature who shifted his weight onto his other foot, his massive shoulders hunching in sorrow as the beast gazed out into the wintry world below, unaware of the danger lurking just behind him. Glancing over to the illuminated cloche setup just to the left between them, Tommy raised a brow at the sight of the wilting and dying magic flower, before shrugging it off as nothing of importance, just another trinket the beast probably kept prisoner as he had done to his own brother. Readying his musket, Tommy took another soundless step closer to the beast who stood unaware of his impending doom, the boy's green eyes narrowing in anger as he continued to sneak up upon the beast. Finally once he felt confident in his shot, Tommy pulled back the hammer with his thumb, the distinct click sounding almost like a gunshot itself within the silent room.

Jerking his head up at the strange sound, Teddy's pronounced brow knitted together questioningly as he turned towards his darkened room, spotting the somewhat familiar figure standing there within the shadows behind him. Taking in a sharp inhale of surprise, Teddy turned then to fully face the shadow cast human, his heart hammering excitedly as he felt a grin begin to form on his face, "Billy...you've returned!"

"I am not Billy, you monster," came the cold, vicious reply, and from the shadows a man who in all appearances looked just like Billy, except the shocking white hair upon the teen’s head and his cold green eyes proved this was not in fact the boy Teddy wished more than anything to see once again.

"Tommy," Teddy said softly, his blue eyes lowering down to the musket the boy clutched, the barrel pointed directly at his broad chest. Swallowing hard, Teddy then lifted his gaze back up to Tommy's angry one, his gaze softening as he realized why the boy had come, and resigned himself to this fate. Perhaps he deserved this for how he had initially treated Billy and his father.

"Ah so he told you about me. Good. I do this for him you know. I will never allow you to hold my brother prisoner ever again, Beast!" Tommy snarled, his finger curling around the cool metal as he prepared to pull the trigger, before the slamming of the doorway behind them startled both man and beast, the pair turned to find a panting Billy clutching a frantic looking Clint within his hand there in the doorway.

"Stop! Thomas don't do this, you are wrong! Teddy is no monster; let me prove it!" Billy cried out when his wild eyes locked onto his twin pointing his musket directly at the man he had started to fall in love with, taking careful steps towards his brother who sneered at his twin with a mocking tone after recovering from the surprise of Billy’s sudden entrance.

"Oh sure, take his side! Only a true monster would poison your mind against your own brother," Tommy spat, turning and lifting the musket once more, aiming it directly at Teddy's chest for a fatal shot.

"No!" Billy shouted, tossing Clint in his rush to reach Tommy before his twin could fire the gun, grabbing the barrel just in time to try and wrestle it away from the other boy.

"Dammit Billy!" Tommy hissed, grunting as they grappled over the weapon, before the sudden thunderous clap of the gunpowder exploding from the barrel stilled the fighting twins. Turning as if in a daze toward Teddy, Billy's eyes widened as a pool of blood began to seep through the beast's shirt right below his heart, massive paws clutching the wound as it wept a sickeningly dark red. Lifting his gaze as tears spilled from his eyes, Billy locked his gaze with Teddy's own blue which flashed momentarily with pain, his vision softening with a loving look when he saw Billy, before dropping to a knee as he felt his strength rapidly fleeing his aching body.

"No...No!" Billy shouted as he stumbled towards Teddy, falling before the beast who swooned upon his knees, a gruff chuckle escaping his throat when Billy wrapped his arms around his shoulders and pulled him close.

"At least...I got to see you one last time," Teddy whispered faintly before crumpling over, falling still upon the floor on his side as Billy was unable to hold his massive frame up any longer. Crying out, Billy trembled as he pushed Teddy onto his back, trying desperately to put pressure on Teddy's wound as hot tears nearly blinded him.

“No please! Teddy don't go; please don't go! I...I love you," Billy whispered hotly beneath his tears, burying his face within Teddy's silken chest fur just as the last petal of the magic rose broke free from the wilted flower, floating down to lay among the collection of past shriveled petals unseen by the two teens.

"You...you loved him?" Tommy asked weakly, clutching the musket to his chest as guilt, anger and sadness welled up within his chest all at once at the thought of having just slain his brother's lover.

"I never got to tell him, but I loved him more than anything," Billy whispered after a moment, his tears slowing but still falling in his grief as he clutched the lifeless body of his beloved. Opening his mouth as if to speak, Tommy then shut it once more as a brilliant glow began to build around the forgotten rose nearby them, until it became so bright that both boys had to throw up a hand to shield their eyes from its light. Seconds later it vanished, and when the twins turned their attention towards the glass cloche, there inside stood a magnificent, perfect red rose in full bloom instead of the decaying one that had been there just minutes before. Gasping in surprise, Billy then turned back to look at Teddy's prone form, as the same glow began to build around his beloved beast.

Scooting back when Teddy's bulk began to levitate upwards, Billy and Tommy watched on as the swirling light grew all around the beast as he was raised higher and higher, still hanging limp though within the enchanted force's embrace. Throwing a hand up to protect his vision again as the illumination reached the peak of its crescendo, Billy couldn't help but try to peer through the swirling light and sudden warm wind that seemed to be playing with Teddy's body, turning the beast about, until beams of light shot out from his extremities as his massive bulk began to waver and transform. Finally Billy could no longer stand squinting at the glow, and he turned his head away from the light just as a blast of warm air nearly pushed him onto his back, and sent Tommy flying. Gasping out at the shock, Tommy dropped to his knees beside Billy and hugged onto his brother, both trying to shield the other from what they assumed would be an explosion of magic of some sort to shortly follow. When nothing came of it though, and the light suddenly vanished just as it had done after restoring the rose behind them, Billy cautiously peered over to where Teddy had been laying, finding a crumpled heap upon the balcony floor.

Pushing away from Tommy, Billy crawled over to the once again prone figure, carefully lifting up the ragged cloak the beast had been wearing, which now practically obscured whoever, or whatever, lay beneath it. Drawing his hand back when a pair of very human feet attached to some very well built calves now replaced the wolf like haunches of the beast, Billy faltered for a moment, until the curiosity overcame his trepidation. Pulling the cloak back completely, the raven haired teen's eyes widened as he revealed a human male laying upon his side with his back facing the twins, still unmoving as the seconds seemed to tick away like hours. Although much smaller than the beast, Billy and Tommy were still impressed by the man's muscular stature, and Billy gulped hard as he laid a shaky hand upon the man's broad shoulder. Yanking it back then when the man groaned deeply at the touch, Billy practically yelped when the large man shifted, coming round from his state of unconsciousness as he began to slowly push himself up to a half seated position.

"Billy," the man said softly in a familiar voice, though lacking the animalistic growl Billy had grown accustomed to over the last few days. Shaking his blond head, the man rubbed at his eyes and blinked them open, staring down at a pair of very human hands which caused him to suddenly sit up, fully awake now at the sight of his transformation. Rising shakily to his feet, the man kept his back to the boys who stared at him in astonishment, the man peering down at his chest, arms, thighs and feet which now were only covered with ragged attire that Teddy had been wearing right before the light transformed him. Turning then to look behind him when Billy audibly released a held in breath, the man stared down at the dark haired teen with a pair of well known warm blue eyes.

"Teddy?" Billy questioned carefully as he too slowly rose up to his feet, his dark brows knitting in wonder as he raked his eyes over the eerily familiar human, gazing up into a face that was foreign, yet strangely known to him.

"Yes Billy, it's me. You did it; you broke the spell!" Teddy grinned widely, warmth flooding his blue eyes as he reached out for the boy, Billy practically crying out in glee as he fell into the embrace of his beloved.

"Oh Teddy! I thought you were gone, I thought I failed you!" Billy wept happily, pulling back from the taller man's chest only when one of Teddy's large hands came up to cup his cheek lovingly. Chuckling deeply, Teddy shook his head as his own tears of joy gathered at the corner of his eyes at being freed from the curse, as well as having Billy within his arms at last.

Without a word, Teddy drew the smaller male closer until their lips finally met, a shared gasp passing between them momentarily at the spark of initial contact, before they fell into a deep embrace while a second blast of warm air and swirling light enveloped the pair. Huffing as he shielded his eyes for a third time, Tommy grumbled a bit to himself at the magic flowing about them once more, but he looked around in wonder when he lowered his hand when the magic dissipated for the last time. Instead of a dreary, wintry day, the teen found the clouds had parted to allow the warm early summer sun to shine down upon the cursed castle, which now was practically glowing itself as it was once against transformed into the beautiful kingdom of near white stonework, with gilding along practically every entry, window and ornate decorative embellishment. Whoops and cries of joy began to resound throughout the palace, as once common housewares, tools, furniture and knick knacks found themselves restored to their true human forms. Pulling back from the kiss when a very loud, and very distinct whoop came from directly within Teddy's once again lavishly furnished bedroom, the couple turned just in time to catch Clint descending upon them to wrangle them up into a bear-like embrace as he bubbled over with happiness.

"Oh Master, you did it! You found the one to break the spell afterall! Oh Monsieur Billy; merci! Merci beaucoup, my dearest boy! You wonder, you...you...aah, I am just so happy to be human again!" Clint practically cackled and wept at the same time, only pulling away from Teddy and Billy when a timid cough caught the trio's attention from behind them. Turning to find Tommy looking on sheepishly, Teddy and Clint both narrowed their eyes at the white haired teen, who swallowed thickly at the glares he received, and ducked his head in shame.

"I um...I'm so, so sorry. I was just trying to protect my brother," Tommy whispered wetly, tears of regret forming in his eyes as he couldn't bear to look up at the accusing glares of the two unfamiliar men before him. Sighing softly, Billy gave Teddy and Clint a knowing look, before stepping over to clasp his twin's shoulders firmly as Tommy finally summoned the courage to look up into his brother’s eyes.

"We forgive you," Billy said, earning a light scoff from Clint which quickly ended in a grunt when Teddy elbowed his dear servant in the side. Looking up at Teddy then, Tommy sucked in a shaky breath as he feared the man's reproach, only to find the blond man nod at him with a kind smile upon his face.

"All is forgiven, Tommy. I too would move Heaven and Earth to keep Billy safe," Teddy said gently, earning a thankful smile from Billy, and a quick eye roll from Clint who folded his arms over his chest, still a bit sore of having to play witness to the teen shooting his master earlier.

"I suppose we can let his one slide, Monsieur Thomas. However I will be locking up the armory," Clint said with a crooked smirk, Teddy chuckling lightly and shaking his head as he waved his servant off to go check on the others.

"I am truly sorry," Tommy said firmly as Billy moved away to rejoin Teddy at his side, the tall blond male giving his beloved's twin a nod of his head and another kind smile.

"I forgive you. I know you were only looking out for your brother, and I cannot fault you for that. I promise you that Billy is safe with me," Teddy said with another kind smile, pulling Billy close to his side then by looping his arm around the shorter man’s waist.

"We should probably go check on the others," Billy said softly after a moment, receiving a nod from Teddy in agreement.

"I should ride out to meet Papa and Captain Rogers, and let them know all is well here," Tommy said as he followed his brother and Teddy through the bedchamber no longer in a state of rage fueled disorder, the blond monarch halting in his tracks to turn and face Tommy with a look of surprise.

"Captain Rogers? As in Steven Rogers?" Teddy asked hopefully, receiving a strange look from the twins at his sudden anxious questioning.

"Oui...He is the Captain of the Guard of our village. Though honestly...none of them remember which Lord they were or are stationed under," Billy mused lightly.

"Captain Rogers was stationed under my command, he is the Captain of my Guard. He was my closest friend, and on the night of our enchantment, he and the rest of my guards were out on tournament with the neighboring kingdom. I worried so much something terrible had happened to them when they didn't return," Teddy explained, turning to stride over to the door before stopping when Billy cleared his throat lightly.

"My love...don't you think you should change attire before you go greet your subjects?" Billy said, motioning to the ripped tunic baring much of the large man's built chest, and the ragged trews that clung only to the lord's lower half by a knotted cord.

"Aah, oui...I suppose you are right," Teddy chuckled as he looked down upon his poor state, turning upon his heel then to stride over to his closet to quickly pull out a fresh tunic, breeches and waistcoat so he was more presentable when greeting his subjects and joining in on the celebrations loudly resounding throughout the castle. Darting from the room after being instructed by Billy to take Phillipe and ride out to meet their father and the soldiers, Billy then turned back towards Teddy, a blush crossing his cheeks when he was greeted with a half naked monarch. Looking up, Teddy smirked lightly at Billy now trying to focus his gaze on everything but his dressing lover, almost daring to tease the boy for eyeing him up, but instead turning back to focusing on his task of dressing quickly.

"Alright then. Ready?" Teddy asked moments later, slipping into a pair of fine buckled shoes, before stepping over to offer his arm out to Billy in a true gentleman's fashion.

"Ready," Billy smiled as he accepted the offered arm, following the taller man out into the restored West Wing, down the wide staircase and out into the courtyard where they were greeted with shouts of joy and astonishment at their prince being returned to his proper human state with Billy in tow. Laughing a bit when their closest friends, Natasha, Clint, Stark and even young Cooper surrounded them, Teddy embraced each one, beaming at them happily for the first time since he had been a younger man still full of hope.

"My prince, you are practically glowing," Natasha teased in her sultry tone, throwing a saucy wink at Billy who instantly turned pink at her tone, and bashfully hid his face behind Teddy's shoulder with an embarrassed grin. Chuckling lightly, the beautiful redhead shook out her curled tresses in amusement, before stepping away when another woman, one with long dark flowing hair, stepped up to yank Billy away from his lover's side and hug him tightly.

"It is all thanks to you that he is finally happy, my dear Billy!" The woman said, Billy instantly recognizing her voice as the once wardrobe named Wanda, and he returned the motherly embrace in kind as he was happy to see her most of all.

"I am just so happy you all are no longer housewares and furniture," Billy said with a smile, stepping back from Wanda's hug when she released him with a soft grin.

"Yes; if it wasn't for you seeing the good within our prince's heart, we would be worthless knick knacks," Stark replied, before turning when the sound of approaching hooves thundered across the cobbled path leading up to the castle. Smiling broadly when Teddy caught sight of his returning guards, the collected servants and palace staff all broke out into an eruption of applause as Captain Rogers and his men pulled up to a halt at the foot of the stairway, leaping from their horses' backs to instantly fall onto bowed knees before their prince who they had remembered the second the spell had been broken.

"We are so pleased to find you well again, your majesty!" Steve said upon rising, smiling brightly as his dear friend trotted down the steps to embrace him after all these years.

"I feared the worst for you, my dear friend. I am so glad you all have returned well," Teddy said as he pulled back, motioning for the others to rise as well. "Have you found the townsfolk that were not present at the castle that night?"

"Oui; your physician Stephen Strange lives in the village just through the woods, along with the rest of your subjects. I am sure by now their memories have returned as well, and will soon make the journey here," Rogers reported dutifully.

"Excellent! It really is good to see you all again. I...I am so sorry my arrogance caused all of this," Teddy said, his voice falling low in regret at finally admitting the error of his ways out loud. Though he had sat with his actions all these years as the beast, it wasn’t until just now that the true impact of the curse hit him.

"All is forgiven, my lord," Steve replied gently, clasping his monarch and friend upon the shoulders, before turning to direct the prince's gaze towards Tommy and a familiar older man sitting within a cart behind the lineup of castle guards.

"Monsieur Bruce," Teddy said timidly, startling his attending subjects when the prince himself bowed lowly to Billy's father. "I must beg forgiveness from you most of all for the way I treated you. Though I understand wholeheartedly should you not wish to grant it."

"Ah yes well," Bruce began gruffly, before lifting his gaze up to his son who stepped down to join Teddy at his side, the dark haired teen linking arm with his lover’s, who cast a glance to him as well at the sudden show of solidarity with the now human Teddy. "As Captain Rogers has stated, all is forgiven. I can already see how much you mean to my Billy, and if he can see the good within you, then I can learn to as well."

Smiling fondly up at his Papa, Billy gave Teddy's arm a gentle squeeze as if to say all was well now, leaning his slight weight gently against the taller man who then pulled him close to his side in contentment, and turned his attention back towards his gathered subjects and servants. Announcing that a grand feast and ball would be held within Billy and his family's honor upon the following day's evening, Teddy smiled widely down at his beloved when everyone cheered and chatted excitedly about the coming festivities, Billy humming contently in reply before leaning up to press a light kiss to Teddy's cheek. Making a mocking gag sound, Tommy grinned deviously when his twin turned to shoot him a glare, before Teddy dismissed his subjects to go about the remainder of the day to enjoy the return to themselves and some summer weather they had all been missing over the years.

Turning toward his beloved once Teddy had managed to sneak them away from the crowd, he pulled the smaller man close to share a kiss as their arms wound tightly around each other, neither wanting to let go until the need for air grew too persistent and they were forced to part. Smiling softly as he toyed with the blond hair at the nape of Teddy's neck, Billy leaned back then within his lover's arms to gaze up at his handsome features, a dreamy look crossing his sharp features as he hummed contently.

"I love you," Teddy said truthfully, his hold on Billy's waist tightening as if the boy would flee with the admission of his feelings, however in reply he received a chaste kiss upon the lips, before Billy pulled back with a bright smile.

"I love you too, my beast," Billy said with a laugh, earning a growl from Teddy in reply before he nuzzled and nipped playfully at Billy's neck. Gasping slightly in surprise, Billy burst into laughter at the ticklish torture to his neck, giving half-hearted pushes against Teddy's broad chest until the man stopped and leaned back to smile down at him fondly.

"Are you happy, though; truly happy with me?" Teddy asked after a moment, causing Billy to pause and stew over his words. After a short time that felt more like an eternity to Teddy who had begun feeling nervous sweat dampening the back of his neck, Billy's face broke out into a sly grin as he tilted his head slightly, giving Teddy the once over before he tipped his head in a resolute nod as some wicked thought crossed his mind and etched a coy look upon the boy’s face.

"I will be fully and truly happy...once you grow a beard." _-Fini_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading and for the kudos on my first piece uploaded here on the archives! I hope you enjoyed my version of "Beauty and the Beast" YA style!


End file.
